Riders and Flyers
by Astra1
Summary: In an ordered world of dragons, sorcerers, soldiers, and shape shifters, an unseen evil has suddenly begun to destroy the balance. Against ever increasing odds, the scattered heroes must ban together or be overwhelmed. AU. 1xRP, 2xHS, 3xMU, 5xMC, 6x9,
1. Chapter 1: So it starts off so small, so...

Disclaimer:  We no own GW.  *sniff*  (Shizuko: But Quatre is mine! So any other Quatre-lovers can back off right now! Astra: Ignore her. K, continue with the normal disclaimer...) And that's about it.  No suing, please?  We promise to put them back where we found them!  

Also: I re-uploaded this chapter...fixed a few mistakes…nothing interesting…

Riders and Flyers

By Astra and Shizuko  

Chapter One

"Rider Yuy?  You have an assignment."

            Heero Yuy looked up from cleaning his dagger.  

            "Yes, Commander?"

            "You are to deliver this message," the commander pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Heero, "to the Southern Range.  Take Flyer Maxwell with you."

            Heero saluted smartly saying, "Yes, ma'am!"

            Sliding his dagger back into its sheath on his belt, he turned and walked outside of the Rider headquarters.  Outside, a soft snow was falling.  He strode towards the stables a few yards away; Riders were never far from their mounts.  

              As he entered he heard a familiar whinny.  He gave a soft smile as the saw his mount and his companion, Wing.  Named for the wing-like birthmark on her nose, Heero's mare was almost pitch black.  Most of the Rider horses were; they hid in the shadows better that way.  

            Heero saddled Wing and led her outside the stable.  Once there, he followed a path to the Flyer barracks, the noisiest barracks in the compound.  After all, Maxwell lived there, didn't he?  As he rode up the white-blanketed trail, a large explosion made the ground tremble.  The door of the Flyer barracks opened and black smoke came pouring out.  Duo Maxwell stumbled out, choking and coughing, his lengthy braid still smoldering.  Heero rolled his eyes.  "Again?"

"Hey (cough) I want to be able (gag) to do more than (choke) the elementary magic (gasp) we learned in school."  He broke off into a fit of coughing, with little clouds of inky smoke flying from his mouth every time he exhaled.  

"Well, then take another class or something.  It's not supposed to be experimented with."

"Are you telling me to give up my hobby?"

"Hobby??  You nearly blow up the barracks every day." 

"Hey, I happen to like the black color all over everything."  He coughed a few more times.  The smoke was thinning to a grayish sort of color.  

"Hn.  Go get your mount.  We're going to the Southern Range."

"All the way over there?  Isn't that dangerous?"

"_That_ is _technically_ what _you're_ here for.  Are you backing down?"

"What??  Of course not!  I can take anything on…just not thunder…"

"Then hurry up!"

"Okay, okay.  Sheesh, lighten up will ya?"  Duo stomped off, still trailing thin wisps of smoke.

As Duo got his mount, Heero adjusted the messenger bag around his shoulder so that it landed more comfortably on his side and gave him a wider range of movement.  After doing so, he double-checked to make sure the message was _in_ the bag.  It was, of course.  

Just as he was about to go look to see where Duo got to, a buffet of wind pushed him over.  

"Duo!  You dimwit!  You know you're not supposed fly so close to someone you're not attacking!"

In response Duo grinned and directed his mount back towards the ground so he was hovering next to Heero.  Heero's expression didn't change as he looked at Duo's mount, a dwarf-dragon.  Dwarf-dragons were big enough to carry a fairly light man into flight, but couldn't breathe fire like the big dragons.  They did have claws more apt for tearing though, so Flyers were paired with Riders to deliver messages and what not.  

Duo's mount was named Vlieger, supposedly meaning "dragon" in some other tongue.  He was a peculiar shade of blue-gray, which helped make him less visible in the sky—much the same reason the Riders' horses were black.  Duo had trained him with an unusual custom attack.  He called it Deathscythe after the sweeping movement the sharpened claws made when raking through muscle and sinew.  Fortunately, they only had to use it on rare occasions.  Heero really didn't care what sort of moves Vlieger had learned.  Duo would never order them used on one of his oldest friends.  They started off, bickering as usual, until Duo flew up too high to hear whatever insults Heero might shout in his direction.

It didn't last for long, though.  A glowing blue orb of magic appeared by Heero as he rode.  Duo's face grinned from within it.  Heero sighed despondently.  Bother these magical means of communication.  "Go 'way," he groaned.

Duo smirked.  "Hey, y'know how some of those really powerful wizards can shoot fire?  D'ya think I—"

"NO."

"Aw…"

Heero attempted to shove the ball of magic away.  His hand merely passed through it.  

Duo snickered.  

"Duo, you'd better focus.  We'll have to stay in that patch of wood tonight."  He gestured towards the dark mass of trees up ahead.  To his right, the setting sun glowed in a superb mix of oranges, golds, and crimsons.  He paid it no attention, though.  The winter sunsets always looked like that.  

"Why couldn't we have left earlier?  We would've been through it already if we had started this morning."

"I know.  But I informed you as soon as I got the assignment.  It's not my fault that they only told me this afternoon."

"Yeah, yeah.  I just don't like the looks of that place."

"Hn."

Night fell quickly.  Clouds heavy with more snow obscured the moon and stars.  They made it into the shadows just fine, and Vlieger cleared a patch on the ground with a gust from his powerful wings.  Heero lit a low fire, and they ate some of the provisions they had packed.  The animals found their own food.  Riders' and Flyers' mounts were like that: trained to get victuals by themselves in almost any situation.   

Duo had just started snoring when Heero kicked him swiftly in the leg.  Duo was about to protest, when his friend clamped a hand over his mouth.  "Did you hear that?"

"Mmff…" 

Heero removed his hand when he was sure Duo wasn't going to yell or anything.  "Wha…'eero…"

"Over there.  It looks like a fire."  Their own blaze had died down to embers and a glimmer of light was now barely visible through the trees.

They sat in silence, tense, watching.  "D'ya think it's trouble?" Duo whispered.

Heero stood, making sure his dagger and dirk were in place.  "I'll go find out.  Stay here."

It was indeed a campfire as he noticed, approaching stealthily.  There appeared to be a lone figure lying beside it, not moving.  He crept closer, making no noise as he went.  Suddenly, something hit him hard from behind.  He sprawled onto the frost-covered ground in a rather undignified manner, but without any harm.  He regained his balance quickly, though, and grabbed the attacker's wrist as another punch came flying in.  The other hand appeared, clutching a dagger, but he blocked its descent with his own weapon.  Pressing his blade against the other, he tried to force it back.  Both of their hands trembled with the opposing forces, but neither moved.  "Who are you?" he demanded through gritted teeth, trying to decide which move would best end the current stalemate.  

"I should be asking that question," his opponent shot back.

The voice took him by surprise, and he gave a little ground.  It was too high-pitched to be a man's.  He turned slightly, moving to see her face in the firelight.  Determined blue eyes glared back at his, with soft golden hair framing the perfect face.  "You're…a _girl_…" he whispered in shock.

"So what?" she snapped.  "How dare you threaten my friend!"  Her gaze flicked to the figure still lying motionless by the fire.

He raised his eyebrows.  "I wasn't threatening her.  I saw the fire and wanted to make sure we weren't near hostile company."

" 'We?'  So you've got backup somewhere back there?"

Heero smacked himself mentally, but nodded.  "We won't hurt you if you won't bother us, though."

"All right."  He let go of her wrist, and they both put their daggers away.  

"Will you be okay tonight?"

For the first time, a tinge of fear crept into her azure eyes.  "I will.  But I don't know about my friend."

Heero waited for a moment for the girl to say why she "didn't know" about her friend.  The girl didn't say anything. 

Heero ventured a guess, "Is she injured?  Maybe we can help."

The girl nodded, hesitated, and asked, "Who are you to help?"

"I'm part of a Rider/Flyer pair," he said, pulling a chain out of his shirt.  On it was a medallion depicting a small scene of a rider on his horse flanked by a dwarf-dragon and his rider.  The rim around Heero's was gold to show that he was a Rider, while Duo's would be silver, saying he was a Flyer.  Every Rider and Flyer had one of these medals to guarantee that they were in fact who they were.  Spells were placed on them to keep the medallions with their owners; no one could steal and carry one.  It would disappear into thin air.    

The girl brightened, a smile illuminated her face, "Oh glories!  This is wonderful!  So are we!"  The girl pulled out her medallion.  Hers was rimmed with silver.  

Heero struggled to hide his surprise.  _A Rider/Flyer pair that was female?  You didn't find that everyday…_

While he struggled with his surprise the girl continued, "We're carrying a message from the Southern Range.  We were attacked by something while crossing the mountain chain.  We were lucky to get away with out lives and our mounts, but we lost all of our supplies, including the first aid kit." 

            "I'll go get my partner…and out first aid supplies," he said and vanished back into the shadows.  _I'll interrogate her on what the "something" was later…_

            Slinking through the trees he soon made it back to camp.  Duo looked relieved when he arrived.

            "Where've you been?  I was about to go after you!"

            "There's a Rider/Flyer pair over there with an injured member.  They've lost their supplies, I've volunteered ours…"

            "What if we need them?"

            "We'll deal with that if the time comes."

            Duo shrugged, "Well, we might as well join camps.  You take the first aid junk, I'll bring the rest."

            Heero nodded, grabbed the first aid kit, and headed back to the other pair's camp.  Upon arrival, the blond exclaimed, "You're a lifesaver…really!"

            Heero shrugged and handed her the kit.  She immediately knelt down by her friend.  The other girl was deathly pale.  When the blond pulled of the makeshift bandage (it looked like someone's shirt) wrapped around the girl's arm, Heero could see a grotesque claw wound.  _What in the world attacked them?_  

            As the blond began cleaning the wound, her friend groaned.  The blond placed a hand on the other girl's forehead and said, "Hush, Hilde, it's okay."

            _Hilde…so that's the dark haired one's name, now what's the blond's?  Well why not ask?_

            "So, what's your name?"

            The blond looked up briefly, blushing, "Did I forget to tell you?  How impolite.  This is Hilde," she said gesturing to the girl Heero had all ready identified, "and I'm Relena."

            "I'm Heero."  

            "And I'm Duo!  Pleased to meet'cha, pretty lady!"

            _The peanut gallery has arrived. _

            "You can call him idiot, if you'd rather," Heero mumbled.  Relena caught the comment and giggled.  

            As Duo placed down their bags he said, "What'dya say Heero?"

            "Nothing Duo, nothing at all."

            Relena wrapped a final bandage around Hilde's arm and sighed saying, "That's all I can do with this.  We have to get her help."

            Heero frowned.  They nearest compound was the one he and Duo had just left.  

            "Where were you guys going, and what were you carrying?" Duo asked.  

            Relena's face darkened.  "We weren't carrying anything official.  We're the only ones left."

            Heero started, "The only ones left?  But you said you were from Southern Range."

            "We were."

            Duo gaped and said, "But that's where the largest Rider/Flyer compound is based!"

            Relena nodded, tears streaming down her face, "Southern Range was attacked at dawn a few days ago.  Hilde and I were out on a run when it happened; when we came back nothing was left.  We don't even know what attacked.  All that was left was ash.  No buildings…no bodies.  Nothing."

            Heero and Duo sat in silence.  The entire Southern Range gone.  Finally, Heero spoke, "Whatever it was that attacked, the other compounds have to be warned.  Relena, you aren't used to this area, right?"

            "I've been based in Southern Range my whole life.  I know what this area is _supposed_ to look like, from maps I've studied, but I've never actually traveled this area."

            Duo looked at Hilde laying unconscious by the fire and inclined his head in her direction, "Is she Flyer or Rider?"

            "Rider," Relena said.

            "How about this.  I'll take her, what's her name?" Duo began.

            "Hilde," Heero and Relena said at the same time.  They blushed.  Duo's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything about it and continued, "I'll take Hilde back to Crest Falls where me and Heero are from.  If we tie her to her mount, he should follow my dragon.  I'll drop her off at sickbay and grab another Rider and we'll swing east, warning all the bases on the way, heading towards Rivers…"

            Heero caught on, "And I'll take Relena and swing west, eventually meeting you in the North, at Rivers."

            "Sounds like a plan," Relena added.

            "I'll have to move slowly, with an injured member it'll take two days to cover what it took half a day too with Heero," Duo said.   

            "We should leave now.  Since we don't even know what our enemy is, we don't know how fast it moves," Heero suggested.

            "Fine, let's pack and go.  And you take he first aid kit Duo," Relena said.  

            Soon the two pairs were ready.  As Heero turned his mount west he yelled back to Duo, "Take Rider Winner with you, he has healing training, you don't know if any other compounds have been attacked!"  

            Duo saluted in return and swung Vlieger towards Crest Falls.


	2. Chapter 2: Pleased to make your acquaint...

Astra: OOO!  Look!  Another chapter!  Aren't you people lucky?  We'll have another up soon!  

Chapter Two

            The next morning, Duo woke up to something rather unpleasant: a knife to his throat and a pair of angry eyes.

            "Don't even think about moving.  Where am I?  What have you done with Relena?"

            Duo didn't move, fairly sure that the knife meant business. 

            "Well…um…hi…I'm Duo Maxwell…" he began.

            "Did I ask for you name?" the girl growled.  

            "Uh…no…but see…Hilde…um…"

            The girl frowned, "How'd you know my name?"

            "Relena told me.  Look, I'm a Flyer, you can check the medallion it's around my neck…"

            Hilde spotted the chain and pulled it out.  She stared at it a moment and then released Duo.  

            "All right.  What's going on here?"

*

            Meanwhile, Heero was having a much better time.  Communicating mostly by the blue magic orb system, the two had started getting to know each other.  Relena seemed rather quiet and docile, but Heero wasn't fooled.  The back of his head still ached where she had whacked him the night before.  The lump had gone down a bit, though.  "So you grew up in the Southern Range?" he asked.

"Yeah.  My parents were a team.  I've been flying ever since I could stay on—well, even before.  I've got a few scars to prove it."

"Are your parents still affiliated with the Southern Range?"

She blinked a few times and looked away.  "They were until a few years ago.  From what I heard, they couldn't make it through the Fire Pass through the Chira Mountains."

Heero opened his mouth to say only fools attempted the Fire Pass, but heard the tremble in her voice.  "I…I'm sorry," came out instead.

"Hn.  What's your story?"

"I was trained to be a knight, actually.  I learned about every style of fighting there is, but free travel and a fair share of risks appealed to me more.  I didn't want to get stuck serving some lord or king all my life.  Besides, they expect you to get married by a certain age so there'll be more knights an' all."  

"Weird…"

"What?"

"Well, if you want so much to be independent, why take a job where you have to be a team?"

"Duo and I are not a team.  I'm a messenger, and he's a tagalong with a big mouth and an appetite to match it.  Apparently nature was trying to make up for the size of his brain."

"Liar."

He was a bit taken aback by her forwardness.  The only girls he had known had been the ones who cleaned the barracks.  Just about all they ever said was "Yessir." 

"I beg your pardon…"

"Not a team!  The way you guys worked together last night helping us completely contradicted what you just said."

"Okay, okay.  Well, we've known each other since we were drooling, squirming babies and I used to yank his hair until he scrunched up his face and yelled…" Heero pause, reminiscing.  "We started the job years ago together since he's the only one I really trust.  But I tell you, he's still just waiting for a day to avenge himself over that hair pulling.  I say he shouldn't keep it so long but does he listen?  No…"

Relena smiled.  "Sounds fun.  I only met Hilde about a year ago.  We got assigned together by chance, but we work well together.  She's very high-strung, though."

Heero smirked inwardly.  "I suppose Duo will have fun.  He's never really been in the company of a lady before."

"He has my pity."

"Aw, save it for a more worthy cause.  It'll be good character-building for him."

Relena laughed.  _How strange,_ she thought.  _Talking with him helps make the pain inside ease.  I still miss home and everyone there, but he makes things look brighter._  She studied him from her dragon.  _But why?  He seems so dark and stormy…_

*

"So, essentially, the three of you slung me onto my mount, had me hauled miles across the country, and you didn't EVEN BOTHER WAKING ME UP!?"

Duo cringed under the wrath of his new partner and mumbled, "Basically, yeah."

Hilde glared.

"You were unconscious!  Which reminds me…you shouldn't be moving that arm," Duo said, gesturing towards the arm in question.  

Hilde glanced at the arm and grimaced, suddenly noticing how much it hurt.  

Duo grabbed the first aid kit saying, "The bandage is falling off.  Better take care of it."  He gently lifted her arm and rewrapped the bandage.  _I've got to get her back soon; it looks infected._    

"Are you done?" Hilde snapped.   Duo hadn't let go of her arm in his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," he said and let go of her arm, "Now, stop moving it," he added.  

Hilde ignored him and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be.  Here, I'll help you onto your mount, what's her name?"

"Crystal, and I _don't_ need help."

Duo grimaced; she just _had_ to have an overdeveloped sense of pride, didn't she?

"Yes, you do.  If only because _I_ don't want to rewrap that bandage."

Hilde looked like she was going to argue, but decided it wasn't worth it.  Duo helped her get up and gain her balance once she was there and then leaped up onto Vlieger's back.  

"Let's go!"

They rode in silence, Hilde still scowling and Duo trying to avoid making her anymore angry than she was already.  For some reason, he was wishing he had gone with Relena instead.  At least she seemed pretty good-natured.  Ahh, he'd even rather be with Heero—though he doubted Hilde could be worse than a really ticked Heero.  Like that time when Duo thought the lake was frozen over enough and Heero accidentally proved it wasn't…   Duo shook his head, pushing away the very painful memory.  Bother, and it had been his suggestion to take her, hadn't it?  At that point, he thought of a nagging question, and decided to ask.  "Um…how come your hors—er, Crystal—is just fine when you're all torn up?"

Hilde's jaw tightened when he addressed her, but she answered.  "Apparently the thing that attacked me wanted human blood.  All I remember was suddenly getting knocked off my horse, Relena's scream, and something puncturing my skin.  Oh yeah, and blood…lots of blood."

Duo gulped.  It all sounded lovely.  "How did you get away?"

"Relena, I guess.  I dunno.  I blacked out, remember?"

"Oh." 

*

            Heero pulled his saddlebags off of Wing.  They had reached their first stop, High Cliffs compound.  Relena had just landed and leaped off her mount, which Heero had earlier learned was named Chenoa.  

            Heero looked at Relena and said, "Let's find the commander." 

            She nodded in agreement and they walked towards the compound gate, Heero leading Wing and Chenoa following Relena.  

            As they reached the gate someone hailed them.  

            "Halt.  Identify yourselves."  

            Relena answered, "Rider Yuy and Flyer Peacecraft."

            "May I see your medallions?"

            Relena nodded and whispered the spell to create a pair of the orbs.  As they appeared she sent one up to the gate guard and showed their medallions in the other.  The guard nodded and the gates were opened.  

            As they walked in the guard came up to greet them.  A Chinese boy the same age as Heero he walked with a fighter's grace.    

            "You weren't expected, do you need any assistance?"

            Heero nodded, "We need to see your commander, immediately."

            "That would be me."

            Heero could see the surprise filling Relena's face, and he was sure his held the same emotion.  Only more rare than female Riders and Flyers was a commander so young.  

            Heero bent his head in respect and said, "We have urgent news."

            The Chinese boy nodded curtly and said, "Follow me."

            A few minutes later Heero and Relena were standing in the commander's office.  Maps and other papers covered the walls and tables, but it was very neat.  The commander gestured to a pitcher of water and glasses on the table, "Feel free.  Now what is your news?"

            "My partner, Flyer Maxwell, and I were delivering a few messages to Southern Range when we came upon Flyer Peacecraft and her Partner, Rider Schbeiker.  Rider Schbeiker was badly injured and we offered medical help," Heero began.  

            Relena continued when Heero paused, "Southern range has fallen to an unidentified enemy.  No one is left."

            The commander stared at Relena for a moment, the color draining from his face, and said, "Are you sure no one is left?"

            "Only us.  There were no bodies either.  No bones.  Just ash," she answered softly.  

            The commander clasped his hands for a moment, took a deep breath, and said, "I told them this would happen."

            Heero and Relena looked at each other surprised.  

            The commander continued, "Are your mounts fresh enough to ride?"

            "Yes, Commander…ah," Relena began, but she was at a loss for the commander's name.  

            "Chang."

            "Yes, Commander Chang."   

            Commander Chang walked towards a map on the wall and said, "Where were your partners headed?"

            Heero answered, "Flyer Maxwell is dropping Rider Schbeiker off at Crest Falls compound for medical attention.  He was going to pair up with another Rider and head east warning the compounds along the way.  We were going to meet him up North at Rivers compound."

            "Not a bad plan, but you won't be fast enough.  I'm going to send out all of my Rider/Flyer pairs except four to hold the base.  Hopefully the commander at Crest Falls will do the same," Commander Chang walked over to his desk and hit a button, a moment later another person entered.  

            "Rider Yuy, Flyer Peacecraft, this it my second in command, Rider Barton," Commander Chang said.  

            Rider Barton nodded at the pair but said nothing.  

            "Get everyone out of bed, Trowa.  They're gonna have some fun."

            An hour later all the Riders and Flyers were assembled.  Each pair had turned into a foursome.  Heero and Relena were paired with Commander Chang and Rider Barton themselves.  Apparently, the commander wanted to grill Relena for more information.  Commander Chang informed the other groups on which compounds they were headed for and told them what message to deliver.  Ten minutes later, only four people were left at the compound beside themselves. 

            As they rode, Commander Chang began asking Relena questions.  Heero listened for a while, but soon tuned it out.  Relena really didn't know what happened.  He was thirsty, so he pulled his canteen out and took a sip.  As he put it away, his hand brushed his messenger's bag.  What the hay, it didn't matter if he read the note now.  He pulled it out and read.  There were only two words.   

Got you.

            "Commander!"  

Astra: Heh heh.  Leave you at a hook!  Heh heh…


	3. Chapter 3: The company scatters…and the ...

Astra: New chapter!  Aren't you happy?  

Chapter Three

Hilde was about ready to scream.  Her arm felt like it was on fire, and her ears—well, they were about all talked off.  "Are you absolutely sure there was no sort of evidence around Southern Range?  Nothing that might indicate what happened?"

"No, Maxwell."

Duo swooped down next to her, pretending not to see the venomous look she shot him at the sudden gust of wind.  "Hey, sorry.  I don't mean to annoy you—"

She snorted.

"—but I really wanna help figure out what happened."

Hilde gripped the reins until her knuckles turned white.  The landscape was rippling and moving.  _Not again…_  Duo noticed she had gone very pale.  

"Hilde?"  He dismounted and leapt forward just in time to catch her.  "No, Hilde!  Don't black out again now!  We're only a few hours away from Crest Falls!"  He pulled up her sleeve to check the wound.  No doubt about it, infection had set in.  Angry red streaks extended up her ashen skin from beneath the bandages.  "Oh great…Hilde!  Wake up!" 

Her eyes were unfocused and half closed, and she was breathing heavily.  Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, darting about.  "Do…d'ya hear it?"  Her speech no longer came clearly.

"Hear what?"

She shuddered in his arms.  "No…no…not again…"

"What's going on Hilde?!?"

"They're co…coming…"

"Wha—??" 

"Coming…for the rest…of me…" Her hand flew to her arm, covering her wound.

"Hilde?!"

"For…more…blood…" Her eyes scanned the horizon, unseeing.  She tensed, and then went limp in his arms.

"Hilde!  This is not the time!!  Wake up!!!!

*

            Commander Chang rubbed his temples for a moment, pondering what to do.  

            "Sir?"

            "Yes, Rider Yuy?"

            "I know some shortcuts back…"

            The commander looked up and asked, "How long?"  

            "Day and half, max."  

            Commander Chang nodded swiftly, "We'll have to split up.  Rider Barton, you take Flyer Relena, continue the way we were going.  I'll take Rider Yuy; I want to deal with this commander myself."

            Rider Barton nodded but didn't say anything, once again.  Relena remounted and they were off.  Heero watched them for a moment and then brought himself back to reality, wondering why he had.  Commander Chang's voice cut into his thoughts, "Now, where is this shortcut, Rider Yuy?"

            "This way, Commander Chang."

            Commander Chang looked at Heero for a moment, "Call me Wufei, I have a feeling we'll be stuck with each other for a while."

            "You can call me Heero."    

*

            As they rode off, Relena could feel someone watching her.  As she looked back, she just caught Heero turning away.  _Why was he watching me?_

            Before she could delve further into her thoughts, a communications orb appeared beside her.  Rider Barton's face appeared, "We're going to take a shortcut I know of.  Follow me."

            Before Relena could answer, the orb was gone.  _Must not be much of a talker._  She squinted her eyes for a moment as they turned into the setting sun.  She sighed.  This had been a very long two days.  And she had a dreadful feeling the upcoming days wouldn't be any shorter.       

*

Duo finally gave up yelling at Hilde's unresponding form and settled for holding her as he rode Crystal.  Vlieger flew low overhead, now free to battle if they were attacked.  The sun had already dipped under the horizon when they arrived, but they were safe.  "Hallucinations," Duo murmured in relief.  A couple of his friends met him and took Hilde to the hospital ward.  She was awake by now.  As she left he gave her a parting remark, "Now don't threaten the meds with a knife.  They might not be as understanding as I am."  Her only response was to stick her tongue out at him.  He smirked and went to see his commander.

Commander Une (though the men had jokingly given her the title "Lady" behind her back) had never actually been part of a team herself.  She was, however, excellent at giving orders, organizing things, and solving problems.  Those were the traits that had gotten her into such a trusted place of power.  At the moment, though, she was as worried as any normal person.  "The Southern Range, entirely gone??"

Duo nodded.  "Yes, Commander.  There are only two known survivors, one of which is unconscious in the hospital ward at the moment."

Commander Une studied a map she had pulled from her desk.  "This is unbelievable.  I just don't see…  And now the message won't be able to get through.  I hope it wasn't terribly important—though Rider/Flyer teams are not sent out on a whim."

"We'd better tell whoever sent it what happened."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"It was classified and marked with the state seal.  It even stood up to a minor truth spell.  I didn't have the rank to open it; I had to assume it was okay.  I don't know who sent it, other than that they were of a higher rank then me.  That or a really good counterfeiter."  

Duo bit his lip, thinking.  "This is bad," he groaned aloud.  

"I know, Flyer Maxwell," Une placed her hand on her head and thought a moment, "Since you seem to know the most about this, I definitely want you there when we send out warnings to the other bases.  Get a few hours of sleep and be ready to leave in the morning.  Rider Winner will accompany you," she paused, and then shook her head, "I was going to send another team with you two, but you'll move faster with only yourselves.  Take the run that follows the river, I'll send other teams in different directions.  You can leave tomorrow morning, as early as possible.  Good luck."

"Thanks, Commander."  Duo saluted and stumbled off to the barracks to get the little rest he could.  He was quite sure he'd be needing it.

*

            Once again, when Duo woke up he was confronted by another pair of eyes, but thankfully, these were neither angry nor was there a knife at his throat.  After a moment though, he realized he was very wet.  Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he realized what had happened, the owner of the eyes had dumped a bucket of water over his head.  

            "You aren't the easiest person to wake up, are you?"

            Duo sat up and groaned.  He looked at the other boy who had now backed off and stood lazily holding the empty bucket.  He had blond hair and blue eyes and was almost exactly as tall as Duo.  

            "You must be Rider Winner," Duo finally said.  

            The other boy gave a slight bow, "Rider Quatre Raberba Winner, at you service.  Come on, its time to ride."

            Duo shrugged and through off the blankets.  He hadn't bothered undressing last night, so he was ready to go.  Sliding on his boots, he ran out the door after Quatre.  The blond was all ready mounted and Vlieger was waiting for Duo, already saddled.  

            "You have everything ready, don't 'cha?"

            "Always good to be prepared."

            Duo looked at the other boy, shrugged and leapt on to Vlieger's back.  

            "Time to fly, buddy," he whispered into Vlieger's ear as he gave the dragon the signal to take off.  

            "Uh…aren't you going to dry off first?"

            Duo swung his head around, wet hair smacking him in the face, "No.  Why would I?"

            "We're in the middle of _winter_…"

            "And?"

            "Um.  Never mind."  

"Well, are you going to stare at me all day?"

Quatre shook his head and they took off.  

*

"Dun…de…dum…de…dum...de...doo…la…de…da…de…da…"

            Quatre was at his wits end, but he was too nice to tell Duo to just BE QUIET!  This had gone on all day, ENDLESS chattering and noise.  Quatre took a deep breath, counted to ten, make that twenty, and ignored Duo once again.  _Don't kill…don't kill…don't kill…don't…_  

            "Hey Quatre!  We're about a mile off!"

            Quatre grinned…ah…blissful respite from the useless…

            "Da doot dat dot dot do da!"

            _Sigh._

*

            Meanwhile, Hilde felt it was much too _quiet_.  So she decided to add some of her own sound, "Da…dum…da...de…da…"

            "Will you shut up?!"  

            Hilde glared at the source of the reprimand, a tall, blond, grumpy-looking woman in a medic's uniform.  

            Hilde stared and asked, "What's up with your _eyebrows_?" 

            The woman frowned.  "You should be more courteous!  I hold your very life in my hands!"

"N-n-nani?"

The woman did not respond, but began perusing the extensive shelves on the wall.  Hilde noticed with a shock that they were filled with bottles, each containing a different, nasty-looking potion or slime.  The woman picked one up, checked the label, grinned evilly, and glanced at Hilde.  "Don't worry.  I happen to be in a…_forgiving_ mood at the moment."  She pulled out a spoon from a drawer and poured some peculiar green potion into it.  "Open up!"

Hilde looked at it dubiously.  "What is that?"

"Sorc.  It'll help you heal more quickly."

"Never heard of it."  Still feeling a bit skeptical, Hilde swallowed.  It tasted weird, like something was crawling down her throat with a hundred spindly little legs.  She coughed a few times and finally got it all down.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Hilde glared at the medic.  Before she could say anything, though, the room started darkening and fading.  "Huh??  Hey!  That…wasn't…medicine…"

The other woman smiled and shook her head.  "No.  It was a sedative.  Sleep is good for the wounded—and my ears."  She pulled the blankets up to Hilde's chin.  "Nighty night!  Oh, and by the way, I'm Dorothy…Dorothy Catalonia."

*

Heero groaned as he shook himself awake once again.  He and Wufei had ridden almost to the point of exhaustion, but had to stop for their mounts.  Still miles away from Crest Falls, they would be there in about a half-day.  He hoped Wing and Shenlong, Wufei's Dwarf-dragon, were ready. 

Wufei was all ready up.  He glanced at Heero and threw him a ration bar.  Heero caught it, but didn't feel like eating.  He was too tired.  He slipped the bar into his pocket.

"What did you mean by 'I told them this would happen'?" Heero asked.  

Wufei looked up from watering Shenlong.  He glanced at Heero and sighed.  After another moment's pause he said, "There were rumors."

Heero waited for him to continue.  When he didn't, Heero asked, "About what?"

"Signs of magic in the south…dark magic.  We had a meeting of Commanders to discuss preventive measures, but there were floods in the north, storms in the east, and drought in the west.  They decided to ignore the south for the time being against the bitter arguments of myself and a few other commanders—one of my good friends included.  One Sally Po, the Commander of the Southern Range. They should have listened…"

Heero silently noticed the other boy's hands were shaking.  "Is there more?"

"My…my wife was making a run to the Southern Range.  I know she arrived, but I haven't heard from her or Sally since six days ago.  They probably disappeared with everyone and everything else."

"Oh, I'm sorry."  He paused.  Then it hit him.  "Wait.  You were a little young to get married, weren't you?"

Wufei just shrugged.  "It's a long story."

Heero gazed at him expectantly.

Wufei grimaced.  "Fine.  I was born as an heir to a small but noble line.  As a requirement, I had to marry another with proper lineage in order to ensure the continuation of our families.  Usually the marriage takes place around the age of eighteen, but I was married at fourteen.  This was because my family found out about my training and coming career as a Flyer.  They sped up the tradition so that the union would not be called off because her family might think me a disgrace.  Then, a month after the marriage, I found out she was actually a Flyer too.  It's easier if you have someone else to help you cover up, so we worked together.  Unfortunately, when a tornado hit our home area a year later, we had to warn them.  They found out, and we were disinherited.  I was fifteen, became a commander at sixteen, and now I may be a widower at seventeen."

Heero raised an eyebrow.  _Well, _that_ was more than I expected._  "Just out of curiosity, why didn't you break off the marriage once your obligations were ended?"

Wufei's cheeks suddenly took on a rosy tinge, but he merely shrugged.  "Too much paperwork."

            As they rode, Wufei reflected on his past, trying to figure out why he hadn't been able to stop blushing moments before.  

Flashback

            "Wufei!  Put down the sword and get into dress now!  The wedding is in an hour!!"

            Young Wufei smacked himself on the forehead.  He had forgotten.  "Oh great.  Why me?"

            As he entered the house, his mother pounced.  "Wufei!!  Don't tell me you've been practicing with that sword all afternoon!  You should have been ready three hours ago!!  Don't you want to make a good impression on your bride!?"

            "Hn."  Wufei stalked off to his room before he made himself vulnerable to any more reprimands.  He would have liked to say he'd rather not even meet his bride at all.  

The field of flowers where the wedding was to be held was beautiful.  Wufei couldn't stand it.  

            "Mother!  Why here?!  This place is…so…so…flowery!!  It's too pretty and—" she pulled a face "—_delicate._"  

            The older woman sighed.  "Meiran, this is a _wedding_.  It's supposed to be this way.  Now behave.  Don't you want to make a good impression on your husband?"

            Meiran scowled.  "No."

            Her mother rubbed a smudge from her daughter's nose.  "That's nice.  Now run along, it's starting soon."

            "And why do I have to wear a dress??"

            "It makes you look beautiful!"

            "My point exactly."

            "AND it's tradition.  Now get going!"

            Meiran rolled her eyes and stalked off, violently pulling random petals off of her bouquet.  

            The service started, and Meiran was still sulking.  She stood at the end of the aisle, still pulling her bouquet apart.  Unfortunately, she was so busy being angry, that she didn't realize she was supposed to have made her appearance already.  With a shock, she remembered, picked up the cumbersome skirt, and tore down to her place.  Wufei stared.  _I'm getting stuck with _her_ for the rest of my life??  Lovely._  He sighed.  _I bet I'm gonna live a loooooooooong time._  

            Meanwhile, Meiran had been observing her husband-to-be.  _He's…not exactly Prince Charming, is he?  He looks a little slow to me.  This is great, just great.  My life couldn't get any better…_

            The service went on.

            And on.

            And on.

            Meiran's scowl had not lightened.  Wufei was zoning out completely.  All the relatives thought it was beautiful.  During the reception, they twittered and chattered over the newlyweds.  The bride and groom were staring at the champagne; desperately wishing they were old enough to have some—no, not some, a lot.

            The so-called honeymoon was on the Western Shore.  On average, the couple saw each other for about two hours in a twenty-four hour day.  Since there was only one bed, they both ended up sleeping on the floor.  But then an accident made things better.  

            Meiran walked into the cottage, tired from a long, lonely walk on the beach.  She was about to sit down when she heard Wufei's voice.  _Great.  My husband talks to himself too.  Well, it can't hurt too much to hear what he says, can it?_  Slowly, following the voice, she made her way towards the back porch.  Wufei sat there, but not talking to himself.  A blue, glowing orb floated in front of him.  Meiran almost gasped.  _Is that one of those Rider/Flyer communicators??  Has he taken mine?_  A hot wave of anger washed over her.  _How dare he?!_  Furious, she flung herself forward and tackled him, attempting to take back the orb.  Wufei, caught off guard, toppled off the porch with a surprised yell.  They grappled silently until eventually Meiran found herself pinned firmly to the ground.  

            "What were you _doing_?!" demanded Wufei.

            "You stole that from me!  Give it back!!"

            The orb floated up next to Wufei.  "Is this her?"

            Wufei sighed.  "Yessir.  This is my…my wife."  He looked down at her with more than slight distaste.  "She'll make everything a little more complicated."

            Meiran was hardly listening.  Furiously, she still struggled, trying to escape his grasp.  "Get…your…hands…off…me!!"

            He glared down at her.  "Quiet!  I'm in the middle of a conversation."

            Meiran glared right back.  "On _my_ communicator!!  Let…go!!"  Tired of shoving at her husband, she turned her head and bit down firmly on his left index finger.  

            Wufei let her up with a yowl.

            "Chang!!  What are you doing?!" yelled a voice from the orb.  

            "Sorry, sir," said Wufei, sucking on his sore finger.  "My wife just bit me."

            "What??"

            "I don't know.  She's rambling about me stealing something!!"

"You did!!"  Meiran stalked up to him and forcefully shoved Wufei away.  She was about to reach for the orb when she saw the face inside.  Shock was written all over her face as her hand flew to her forehead in salute.  "Commander!!"

The commander glared at Wufei, who scrambled up from the ground.  "Chang, did you know your wife was a Flyer?"

Wufei glanced at Meiran, still ruefully shaking his sore finger.  "No, sir.  Was I supposed to?"

The news sank in suddenly, and the pair glared at each other.  "_You're_ a Flyer??" they asked simultaneously.

The commander nodded approvingly.  "Good.  You're already saying the same things.  Now, on to other business."

End Flashback

Shizuko: We just HAD to do a wedding scene, for kicks!

Astra: *nodnod*  Funfun. 


	4. Chapter 4: And then things get really me...

Astra: Yet another chapter!  And to all of our reviewers: Thank You!  Very Much!  And Rocky, no, we DON'T know why we put people's lives in Dorothy's hands…~.0…too much sugar, perhaps?  

Shizuko: But we ALWAYS have too much sugar…

Astra: True…true…

Chapter Four

            "Let's arrive and say 'You're going to _die_ soon.  Have a nice day.'  That's what all the _other_ commanders have taken it as."

            Trowa gave a half-smile at Relena's comment.  After uncountable miles of territory covered and multiple compounds warned, they hadn't received very many warm welcomes.  With High Straits compound in view, Relena wasn't looking forward to another bitter greeting.  Even once informed, few of the commanders seemed to do anything else, or even send out more riders to aid Trowa and Relena.  Hopefully, the other foursomes had been luckier.    

*

            "…and she was _constantly_ unconscious!  I mean, there's absolutely no entertainment in that!  No conversation, no listener…"

            Quatre gritted his teeth.  _I wish _you_ were unconscious…wait, no, I'm a medic!  I'm supposed to be _helping _people…  What is he doing to me??!!_

            "…and she has _purple_ hair!  Who has purple hair!?  It's not even long!!  I mean…"

            "Mm-hm…" Quatre gazed off at the clouds on the horizon.  That one looked strangely like a bunny rabbit… 

            "…and she threatened me with a dagger when I was _just_ trying to save her life!  Can't a man get a little appreciation, let alone a little sleep without endangering his poor, sweet, angelic lif…"

            Quatre had long since tuned out Duo.  In fact, his eyelids were starting to feel seriously heavy…

            "…AND…"

            _KERPLUNK!  _Quatre had fallen asleep.  He had also fallen off his horse.  Duo, however, kept going, completely oblivious.  

            "…and she's mean!!  She stuck her tongue out at me after I hauled her all the way to Crest Falls.  I dunno…maybe all girls are like that.  And her horse bit me!  And…and…she's stubborn!  She makes Heero look…like…well, no…Heero's always stubborn.  But she was really, really stubborn!  And…_and she said I talked too much_!  Can you believe that?  Me??  Angelic me????  Talk too much??????  The nerve!  Ah well… hey, Quatre, you never told me.  What's the name of your horse?  Quatre?  Quatre?"

*

               Commander Une stood alone in her office, leaning slightly on the desk.  He head was bowed and she was shivering despite the roaring fire in the grate.  Her long brown hair hung down her back and shoulders, rippling slightly as though in a breeze.  "Not again…what's happening?"  A dark glow appeared around her, growing stronger and stronger.  Suddenly, the person standing there was no longer the wise Lady Une everyone knew.  Her hair was pulled back and glasses framed her face.  Through them she could see what others could not.  The room was filled with others, grim looking warriors with deadly weapons.  Outside her window, a flock of large dragons waited silently.  She smirked, surveying the army she had been given.  "There are enough of you now.  We must seize control of this compound.  Once we have destroyed all of the bases of communication, conquering this nation will be child's play.  Soldiers, make yourselves completely visible and imprison everyone here." The warriors saluted and turned towards the door.  "Oh, and I must congratulate you all on the excellent job you did at the Southern Range."

*

            Hilde awoke to loud footsteps tramping down the hall outside.  She groaned and rolled over.  What time was it?  Dorothy, who had been putting a few more bottles on the shelves apparently felt the same way.  She strode to the door and flung it open.  "Quiet down!" she hissed.  "I have a patient—" She broke off abruptly.  

Two forbidding armed men in unusual armor confronted.  Behind them, a few more roughly herded away a group of bound Flyers.  "Move," one of the men ordered, trying to get past her.

Surprised but hardly in shock, Dorothy whacked his hand with a wooden spoon.  "No you don't.  My patient needs her rest."

"Our orders were to take everyone," came the stern reply.  

"Everyone?"  Dorothy paled slightly in the torchlight.  "What are you talking about?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."  The two men drew their swords.  "Now will you move?"

Dorothy did not answer, but her eyes had taken on a cold, vicious light.  Before she could do anything, though, the soldier's blade flashed swiftly and silently.  She reeled back, clutching her shoulder.  He had lashed out with the flat of the sword.  In another instant, his partner had overpowered her and tied her hands.  "Search the room for the other."  He glanced at the bed, but it was empty.  Hilde was gone.

*

 "…so you all should be on the highest level of alert.  We don't know what has happened, but no one should take any risks," finished Relena for the seventh time.  She had practically memorized her little warning speech.

"We also have a team at Crest Falls investigating a suspicious note from there," added Trowa.  The Riders and Flyers that had been listening nodded politely and dispersed, each to their own place on guard.  One girl remained.  She looked young and had pale blond hair.

Slowly, she approached Trowa and Relena.  "Did you say…Crest Falls?"

Trowa nodded.

"Do you, by any chance, know if there's trouble there?" 

"I'm sorry, I can't say," answered Relena kindly.  "We hope there isn't."

Tears filled the girl's eyes.  "You have to tell me!"

Trowa gently placed a hand on her shoulders.  "Last anyone heard, it was just fine.  I don't know anything else.  I'll make sure you find out if there's any more news."

She gave him a soft smile despite the worry filling her eyes.  "Thank you.  The commander there is my mother's sister, Lady Une.  I'm Midii Une."  Then, she turned away and vanished into the shadows.

*

            Relena slowly opened her eyes.  She and Trowa had taken the time to get a full nights rest at their latest stop, the one where they had met Midii.  The bed was warm, and she did _not_ want to get up.  

            Suddenly, a warning horn broke the silence.  Relena leaped out of bed, simultaneously pulling her dagger out from underneath the mattress.  She was half dressed, last night all she had managed was to pull off her over shirt and boots.      

            As she looked outside she heard another blast.  Other Riders and Flyers were outside.  Some grasping weapons like she was.  She saw Trowa standing outside of the men's barracks, an unsheathed dirk in his hands.  It surprised her a little, Riders and Flyers generally didn't get much bigger than daggers.  Everything else could get too heavy.  She also happened to notice Midii, armed with a longbow and quiver of arrows.

And then the attack began.

            The sky darkened, like it would before a cloudburst, except it happened too fast to be of natural causes.  But this darkness wasn't caused by clouds.  It was…

Astra:  Ooooo…the suspense!  Or is it just a case of the authors not knowing what IT is?

Shizuko: We aren't telling!

Both: Mwahahahahaha!  


	5. Chapter 5: Twentynine…buckets of water o...

Astra: *new chapter dance*

Shizuko & Astra: *Applaud*  Thank you all out reviewers!  

Chapter Five

            Heero and Wufei crouched on the rocks outside Crest Falls.  All was quiet.  That was what was so disturbing.  "I don't get it," murmured Heero.  "The place is always swarming with activity by this time of morning.  Something's not right."

            Wufei nodded.  "But the compound seems completely intact.  How strange…wait, look!"  

            A dark cloud was descending on the base.  Heero sucked in his breath.  "Dragons!"  They watched as the perfect formation landed and approached.  They spied movement beside the gates.  "So not everyone is gon—" Heero broke off abruptly.  Whoever was there was _opening_ the gates.  

            Wufei viewed the scene, betraying no emotion of any kind.  "Looks like we've found where the enemy is based for now."

            Heero nudged him suddenly and pointed to a dark figure coming slowly towards them.  Wufei nodded and they both drew their daggers.  Then Heero stopped.  "Hilde!" he called out softly.  The figure's head turned in their direction, and then began stumbling towards them.  She was about to collapse, so Heero helped her to their hiding place.  She looked at him, confused.  "Who are you?  How do you know my name?"

            He smiled slightly.  "We've met before, but you were unconscious.  I believe you know my partner, Duo Maxwell.  I'm Heero Yuy."

            Hilde sat up and frowned.  "Oh, him.  Don't tell me you work with him _voluntarily._"

            Heero looked up from checking her bandages.  They hadn't been changed in a while and were nearly soaked through.  "Actually, yes.  You get used to him over the years."

            Hilde shook her head in disbelief, and then winced.  "Ow.  Does it look like it's gotten better?"

            Heero began wrapping new bandages around her arm.  "Still pretty bad, but the infection's gone down."

            "Thanks."

            Wufei, feeling very impatient, broke in suddenly.  "Enough of this idle talk!  I want to know what's happened down at the base."

            Hilde nodded.  "Hey, me too."

            "You mean you don't know??"

            "Not really, but I'll tell you what I saw—though it wasn't much."

*

            _SPLASH!!_  Quatre mumbled something unintelligible and sat up.  Duo stood there smirking with a dripping bucket in his hands.  "Well, whaddya know, it works on you too!"

            Quatre put a hand to his forehead.  "Wha…what happened?  Where am I?"

            "You fell off your horse.  Are ya feelin' okay?"

            Quatre blinked a few times.  _I feel like I've heard that voice before…a lot before.  _It dawned on him.  _Oh no…_

            "What's going on?"

            "We're pretty close to the Wide Plains base.  I think we can reach there even with this slight delay."

            "Gomen…" Quatre stood and pulled a map from his saddlebags.  "Hey, wait…there's still a full day's journey to go."

            "What?"

            "See?"  Quatre pointed to the map.  "You must have read it wrong."

            Duo scratched his head.  "I guess I did.  Hn…I don't usually do that…" 

            Quatre shrugged and smiled.  "It's okay.  My sisters live around here.  We can stay at their place for the night.  I haven't dropped by for a while."          

            "Great.  Are they younger than you?"

            "Nope.  All of them are older."

            "All?  How many do you have?"

            Quatre counted on his fingers, silently going through the names.  "Uh…twenty-ei—no, twenty-nine."

            "TWENTY-NINE???"

            "Yep."  They rode the next ten miles with Duo in shocked silence, much to Quatre's relief.  

*

            Relena rushed outside, hastily pulling on her shirt and a jacket.  A flock of huge dragons swooped down towards them, knife-like teeth glinting evilly.  There was a twang and hum as Midii and several other archers loosed arrows at the attackers.  They bounced harmlessly off the tough scaled.  Suddenly, Midii called, "The eyes!  Aim for the eyes!"  She raised the bow again, holding it steady, and shot.  One dragon swerved, spitting ice shards awry as the arrow hit its mark.  The other archers tried to follow suit, but the attack was too far under way.  Even Midii was only able to make one more shot count.  Blasts of solid frigidness rained down, making little craters wherever they hit.  Suddenly, Trowa had all but bodily flung her to the ground.  A glowing blue explosion flashed where she had been standing.  As soon as she had regained her balance, he grabbed her wrist and Midii's and was dragging them to a small gate in the wall.

            "Trowa!  What are you doing?!"

            "You coward!" Midii half-screamed, tears of fury and terror streaming from her eyes.  "Let me go and fight!"

            Trowa said nothing, but shoved them both through.  Once outside, he led them swiftly up a path to a place where they crouched for what seemed an eternity, their eyes glued to the scene below.

*

            "So, as Field Doctor Catalonia was attacked, you snuck out the window?" Wufei asked.  

            "You make it sound like I betrayed her or something!" Hilde snapped.   

            "Well, from your narration that seems to be what happened.  Anyway, it doesn't matter.  Obviously, someone we don't want is holding the base, and _we_ have to get it back." Wufei said.  

            Hilde looked at him skeptically and said, "The three of us?  Did you hear that, THREE.  AND I'M INJURED!  YOU seem to think you're a know it all, and…and…he…" she looked at Heero then continued, "…well, I don't know about him.  But YOU seem fairly incompetent."

            Wufei looked at her calmly, "However 'incompetent' you may see me, I am still a higher ranking officer…"

            "Who says you're higher ranking?  You don't know what rank _I_ am.  Maybe I'm higher!"

            "Unless you happen to be general of the entire state, you are not higher than me.  I happen to be a commander and know for a fact that you are only lieutenant." 

            Hilde looked abashed and then looked at him suspiciously, "How'd you know that?"

            "When I was assigned to my new base I was looking through the files of people I could enlist to work underneath me.  Yours was one of them.  I passed it up."

            Hilde glared at him mouth working.  Before she blew, Heero stepped in.  

            "As fun as this is, shouldn't we get to work?"

            "As long as she's done."

            Hilde looked at Wufei and stuck her tongue out, but didn't say anything.  

            "Good," Wufei began. "Here's the plan."  

Shizuko: Sorry…it's a little short…but at least it's here!  

Astra: *shrug*  


	6. Chapter 6: What?

Shizuko: More Duo torture!  Wahaha!  

Astra:  *sigh*  I don't know _why_ we keep picking on him.

Shizuko: *shrug*  

Note to reviewers:

            A few of you asked some stuff, thought I would just put it up here for all to see, I hope you don't mind!  

                        A.  Quatre and Trowa will not be paired in this fanfiction, no yaoi at all.   

                        B.  Sorry if some of you think the fanfic is going to fast!  We'll try to add more description as we go along.  

                        C.  We're typing out chapters as fast as possible, sorry if you think they're short!  It's a get a short chapter, or wait for a longer one kind of thing…

                        D.  And we are SSOO sorry it took so long to update!  We we're both on overlapping vacations, and all the computers Astra could use were either too slow or she didn't have the time.  Sorry!  

Chapter Six

            Quatre's sisters' place was really more of a small compound.  It seemed relatively empty, though, aside from the numerous animals that wandered about the courtyard.  "Halloooooo!" yelled the normally quiet Quatre.  "I'm heeeeeeeere!"  He grinned as a large white bird flew from a windowsill and alighted on his shoulder.  It gave a whistle and he smiled.  "Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while.  I've been busy.  You know how it gets."

            Duo watched the unusual exchange feeling a bit awkward.  He had no idea this guy talked to animals like they understood him or something.  What a weirdo.  He spotted a calico cat sitting by his feet.  Picking it up, he held it as Quatre continued to chatter on with the bird.  Unconsciously, Duo ran his fingers along the cat's back.  Suddenly, it dug its claws into his arm and leapt away with a sharp hiss.  "What?? What did I do?  Come back here, kitty…" 

It gave him an indignant glare, and, to his utmost shock, changed abruptly.  It stretched and elongated until an incensed young woman stood before him.  She backed away slowly, glowering fiercely.  "Don't…_touch_ me!  Quatre, who is this…this…_disrespectful_…"

Quatre turned.  "Oh, I'm sorry.  I forgot to tell you, Duo.  All of my sisters are shape-shifters.  Don't be angry, Rhea.  He didn't know."

            Duo put a hand to his pounding heart.  "Thanks…Quatre…yeah…"

            The white bird whistled again.  Quatre nodded.  "I suppose you should change to your human form.  I don't think Duo's used to shape-shifters."

            The bird took off, hovered, and also turned into a young woman.  She smiled at Duo, trying not to laugh.  "Welcome, Duo.  I'm Iria." 

            Duo gaped.  Her eyes…were uncanny.  The pupils were slits instead of circles, though the rest of the eye was normal.

            Iria cocked her head for a moment, confused.  Quatre nudged her and gestured towards his own blue eyes.  Realization dawned on her, and she blinked momentarily.  When she looked at him again, everything was exactly like any human.  "Sorry, Duo.  It's the mark of a shape-shifter.  We can change it on a whim if you like, though.  It's pretty much as easily altered as anything about us."

            "Except when their minds are made up," laughed Quatre.  "There isn't a chance of change then.  I should know."

            Iria smiled warmly and brushed her fingers through his hair.  "Not true.  You know we've all got a terrible weakness when it comes to our sweet little brother."

            "But I'm always outnumbered twenty-nine to one."

            "You usually make a pretty good case for yourself."

            Duo just stared.  The deer in the bushes next to him had just turned human too.  It gave him chills the way they could simply melt from one form to another.  At least they weren't hostile.  Quatre seemed perfectly happy here.  Of course, it only took a glance to tell that all of his sisters spoiled him terribly whenever he was around.  Duo shrugged.  _I wonder if this is what it's like to have a real family._

*

            Relena tried to lift her head from the charred ground but failed.  _What had happened?_  All she remembered was a black sky and then…blank.  _Wait…why is the ground charred?  Didn't the dragons breathe ice?_  Then Trowa was there, pulling her up.  "Okay?"

            "I'm fine.  What happened?"  
            "I forgot to warn you about the ice magic.  It comes with the attack and can knock you out pretty good if you're taken completely unawares.  I was so caught up in watching the events unfold, I didn't think about warning the two of you.  It's all exactly like I thought.  At least, I think.  I missed some because of the magic as well."

            Midii struggled up too.  She had apparently also passed out.  "What are you talking about?  And why did you make us do something as terrible as fleeing like traitors??"

"Look.  I made a decision, whether it was wrong or right doesn't matter."

"The fact that we left everyone behind to die doesn't bother you?" put in Relena, staring at him in horror.

"Do you know they're dead?" Trowa gazed back at her challengingly.

"Well, no..."

"Do you know the people from Southern are dead?  You said yourself there weren't any bodies.  Someone with the power to control not only one ice dragon, but a hoard of them isn't out there to kill everything and everyone off.  They want something.  And they seem to think the Rider and Flyer groups have it."

            "What??"

            "This precise manner of attacks…I've studied it.  No one seems to remember where it was used, but it all fits: attacking with ice, knocking out everyone in the area, making them vanish somehow, and then burning the place to the ground."

            Relena glanced over her shoulder.  Sure enough, all that was left of High Straits was a flat field of ashes.  It looked so much like Southern Range had.

            "Wait.  You said they had _ice_ magic, how did everything get burned again?"

            "The old fashioned way.  With torches.  At least I think, as I said, I passed out towards the end." Trowa said quietly.   

"So what are we going to do?" asked Midii quietly.

"Follow them," said Trowa, a hard light in his eyes.  He pulled out an unusual looking map.  "I marked your arrows with magic, Midii.  When you hit those dragons in the eyes, they were marked too.  This map shows the whereabouts of anything that carries that certain spell.  See?"  He pointed to the map.  Slowly, a green dot was moving across the paper.  Their eyes widened in unison.  It was headed towards Crest Falls.

            Relena stood abruptly.  "We have to go." _Heero and Commander Chang…_

            "What about transportation?" asked Midii.

            Trowa snapped his fingers.  Their three mounts appeared on the rocks just below them.  "I thought they might be safer away from the group," he remarked casually.  "Let's go."

            "One more question, Trowa," Midii began, "Why did you take us?"

            Trowa paused for a moment and looked at her, and then he shrugged and said, "You two were nearby and you seemed competent.  Anyway, without _your_ arrows we wouldn't have the map."  

*

            Hilde was annoyed.  Very annoyed.  She _hated_ being the decoy.  _Well, it's better than being left at camp like a load of luggage.  Time to launch my acting career!_

            Hilde flung herself out of the woods nearest to the front gate, groaning out loud.  She forced herself to stumble towards the door and fall into it.  She slid down its smooth surface and "weakly" knocked on it.   

            A masked guard looked over the edge and barked, "Who's there?"

            Hilde took a breath, here she goes, "Rider Schbeiker," she said weakly.  

            "Hmf, you injured?" the guard said.  

            Hilde just nodded.  

            "Stay there," the guard said to Hilde.  Then his head disappeared and she heard him tell someone else to watch her.  _Shoot.  Couldn't have been really dumb and just let me in, could he?  Well, maybe I'll get lucky._  

            She stayed still, acting as if moving any would further injure her.  After a few minutes, she once more heard footsteps and whispered conversation above her.  Then, the gates slowly opened.  She let her self fall to the ground as they did, keeping up the pretense of being badly injured.  

            Her fall had left her looking at the ground.  After another seconds she heard footsteps walking up.  The footsteps stopped next to her.  She felt the other person kneel down.  Hilde didn't move, suddenly she felt _very_ apprehensive.  She felt her head being lifted by her hair and came face to face with another woman.  

            "Why, _here's_ the little mouse who snuck out of the med room.  I knew you would be back soon.  Search her."  

*

            Trowa glanced at their map.  _What the…_  He quickly reined his mount, Yoshi, to a stop.  

            "Relena, Midii, the group heading towards Crest Falls is splitting up."

            Relena and Midii also stopped.  "Where are they heading now?" Midii asked.

            "Well, there are at least two groups, one with each of the dragons you hit in each.  But there could be more.  One is still heading towards Crest Falls; the other is heading towards another base, just north."

            "Great," Midii groaned.  

            "Look, I'll take Chenoa and go to…"

            "No," Trowa said.  

            "What do you mean no?" Relena asked.

            "Midii can go to the Northern base…"

            "Why do I have to go by myself?" Midii snapped.

            Trowa found himself cornered by two fairly confused and peeved girls.  He stared at them unblinking, hoping they'd give up.  They didn't.  Finally, he gave in.  

            "I'm not letting the heir to this very state go off by herself," he said simply and turned Yoshi back on the trail.  

            "WHAT?!" Relena hissed.  She would have screamed, but they needed to be quiet.  

            Trowa looked at her, "It isn't my place to explain."

            "Well guess what, you're going to.  Though I quite believe you delusional…"

            Midii had been silent until she finally stammered out, "You mean…this is…Relena PEACECRAFT?  Oh boy.  I feel like I should have been bowing, or something."

            Relena looked at Midii, "You mean you know about whatever this is too?"

            Midii slowly nodded.  Trowa didn't do anything.  Relena tapped her foot on the ground, arms crossed around her chest.  She wasn't moving until someone decided to tell her _everything_.  

Astra: Hope you like!  

Shizuko: We'll probably update again tomorrow or later today!   


	7. Chapter 7: Traveling entertainers, Cinna...

Astra:  We're BBBAAA-AACCKK!  

Shizuko:  You lucky audience!   

Chapter Seven

            Hilde shivered.  This was _not_ how it was supposed to work.  Wufei had assumed that their enemy wouldn't know who Hilde was.  How could have expected that their enemy was partly led by commander Une.  But…the commander was different…She had visited Hilde after she had woken up for the first time in the medical facilities.  She seemed very caring then.  She must have been one good actress.

            Hilde looked around.  She had only been in her new home for a couple of minutes.  It was a small cell; the Riders and Flyers used them for jailing small-time criminals in the area.  She shared the cell with a girl, but she seemed to be asleep, Hilde didn't want to wake her. 

            _Well, I can at least try…_  Hilde tried to bring up a communications orb.  She struggled for a few moments and then gave up.  The cell was enchanted so as to keep the occupants from using magic.   

            Hilde leaned back against the rock wall and sighed.  At this noise, Hilde's cellmate sat up in bed.  

            "Oh!  Hello!" the girl said.  

            Hilde looked at her and gave a hesitant "Hi."  

            "My name's Catherine," she said, smiling.  

            "Hilde."

            "Nice to meet you."  

            "Uh…yeah…"   

            "Do you have any idea what's happening?  I'm a traveling entertainer.  I got in a few nights ago, and well, I went to sleep in the guest quarters one night and woke up here.  I think I was drugged somehow."   

            "It's a bit of a story, but here goes…"  

*

            Wufei paced around the clearing.  _Something must have happened to Hilde.  She was supposed to get in, call back and tell us what was going on.  She obviously failed._   

            "What do we do now?" Heero growled.  

            Wufei shrugged and said, "Make up a new plan.  Hope for a miracle.  All of the above."  

*

            Duo sighed.  After the first scratch, things had gotten _a lot_ better after his arrival at Winner compound.   

            When Quatre said he had twenty-nine sisters, he forgotten to mention all twenty-nine were GREAT cooks.  And even Rhea had seemingly forgiven him.  She had, after all, given him a tour of the place.

            Duo sipped at his drink and leaned back in his chair, soaking up the sun.  _Man, I hope everyone else is having as much fun as I am…_

*

            Midii had already left, and Trowa was mounted and waiting.  Relena hadn't moved.  Trowa looked over his shoulder.  "Relena, we're going," he said quietly.

            Relena scowled.  "Tell me _what_ is going on, please."

            "Relena…"

            "No.  I apparently have some sort of influence.  You are going to tell me everything _now_."

            Anyone else would have thrown down the reins in frustration.  Trowa merely dropped them and gazed unblinking at Relena.  "We don't have time for this.  Do you want me to put you on your dragon for you?"

            "You wouldn't dare!"

            Docile Trowa was losing his eternal patience.  "Try me.  Every second we lose could mean more risk to the entire Rider/Flyer system.  You could be endangering lives right now with your stalling."

            Relena glared, but mounted Chenoa.

            As they took off, Trowa glanced at her.  "I promise everything will be explained when this is all over."

*

            Duo was extremely pleased with his room at the Winner compound.  The bed was bouncy, there were more pillows than he had seen in ages, the quilts were hand-stitched, and the carpet was so soft he felt as if he could almost drown if he lay down on it.  The room had its own adjoining bathroom with a giant marble bathtub and huge fluffy towels that smelled like orchids.  There was one slight problem, though.  A small brown puppy was lying happily in the middle of the bed when he walked in, and hadn't moved for an hour.  So Duo took a long, hot, leisurely bath with the door firmly shut and washed his hair three times (the bottle _did_ say "wet hair, lather, rinse, repeat") until the shampoo ran out.  When he came back, the puppy had started to doze off.  Duo was sleepy too, and the bed looked really comfortable; but he didn't want to offend any of the hostesses by accident again.  He bent down so he was eye to eye with the dog and grinned in what he hoped was an innocent, winning sort of expression.  "Hey there," he said softly.

            The dog opened an eye and glanced at him with disinterest.

            "Um…can you get off?  I wanna go to bed."

            The dog closed its eye.

            "Please?"

            There was no response of any kind.

            "Pretty please?"

            The door opened, and Quatre poked his head in.  "Everything all right, Duo?"  He stopped and smiled.  "Oh, I see you've met Cinnamon."

            "Cinnamon?  Is that her name?  Which sister is she?"

            Quatre laughed.  "None.  That's Iria's pet, just a regular dog."

            Duo stared.  "Really?"

            Quatre nodded.  

            "Well, everything's just fine.  You going to bed now too?"

            "Yeah.  My sisters said I have to have the lights out by nine thirty."  He grinned.  "It's kinda nice.  They've let me stay up a little later every since my sixteenth birthday."

            "Nine thirty is _late_?"

            "I guess.  I'm their baby brother, remember?"

            "Oh yeah."

            "Well, goodnight."

            "Yeah, goodnight."  As soon as the door closed, Cinnamon was quickly moved to a chair, and Duo fell asleep soon after that.

*

            Heero pressed his back up against the compound wall.  _As I always say, if strategy doesn't work, explosives will._  Heero set a magic-receptive device against the wall that he knew to be near the old cell area of the compound.  _Let's try an old fashioned jailbreak.  The dragons won't be able to rise fat enough to chase them._  

            Heero ran off back into the woods.  Wufei was there to meet him.  

            "All set," Heero said, "Time for your Abra Cadabra." 

            Before Wufei set off the spell that would cause the charges to go off, he asked, "Out of curiosity, why don't you ever cast spells?"

            "Magic wasn't my best class…we're lucky I can bring up a comm. orb."  

            "I sympathize," Wufei said, and then he closed his eyes and mentally recited the spell.  Magic didn't require words for the adept.  

            As Wufei opened his eyes, they heard a muffled explosion.  

            "Good.  The sound breakers worked, if we're lucky, the guards missed it or thought they were imagining it."

*

            Hilde was _just_ about to fall asleep when she heard what sounded like an explosion across the base.  She looked out side her door.  _Oooo…it was an explosion.  I wonder of it was _meant_ to go off in the kitchen.  Maybe the cook put too fuel on the fire or something.  I suppose tomorrow's gruel is going to be charred._  She sighed and went back to bed. 

*

            Heero took one look at where they had created a hole in the compound wall and turned around to run back.  After the same view, Wufei did the same.  

            "Miracle, right?"

            "Right."

            After running back to their hidden camp and making sure the eventual search parties couldn't find them, Wufei glared at Heero.  

            "The kitchens?"

            "Hn." 

* 

            Trowa and Relena had ridden all night and were almost at Crest Falls, but their mounts needed a rest and watering.  They weren't going any farther. 

Relena chose this time to attack.  

            "While we have the time…you could _explain_."

            Trowa didn't even look at her.  Just filled his canteen with water from the nearby stream.  Relena fumed.  Did men _always_ have to be so stubborn?  _Ah, well…at least it's a challenge.  Now…how to get through to a silent freak that I'm really annoyed with right now…ah!  The silent ones generally only crack when their asked about something important to them, especially to their heart._

            "So…do you have a girlfriend?"

            "No."

            "Oh, so you must be married, right?"

            "No."

            "How about a dear old mother?  Or father?"

            "Dead."

            Relena sighed…okay…

            "Cousin?"

            "Not that I know of."

            "Ah!  Sibling!"

            "One.  Sister."

            _Finally!_

            "What's her name?"

            Trowa looked at her and said, "Her name is Catherine.  She was 158 cm last time I saw her, has brown hair, blue eyes, and works as a traveling entertainer.  This is not going to work on me."

            _Hmf.   _    

Astra and Shizuko:  *grin*  


	8. Chapter 8: Uh oh…oops…uh oh…oops…is ther...

Shizuko: *wave*  Hello!

Astra: *wavewave*  Well…we've noticed that reviews don't seem to be working (At least not for us!) So…hope you still like it!    

Chapter Eight

            Commander Une sat at her desk, listening to the report and frowning.  "So they demolished the _kitchens_??"

            "Yes, ma'am."

            She thought as hard as she could, trying to make sense of it all.  "It…just doesn't work," she said.  "Why would they want to destroy the kitchens of all places?"

            "Mayhap it was a mistake, Commander."

            She shook her head.  "We _are_ dealing with trained Riders and Flyers.  They are not inexperienced.  There has to be a plan somewhere—only I can't see it.  This is most unexpected."

            The soldier sat patiently, waiting for orders.

            Lady Une shook her head.  "I don't know.  Perhaps it will come to me later.  Post an extra guard around the hole in the wall and await further orders."

            The soldier saluted and left.

            After he did, Une smiled to herself.  If it _was_ and accident, wouldn't it be grand to see the faces of the rouges who had set off the explosion?   

*

            Back at the camp, Wufei was ranting his throat out at Heero.  "…how could you make such a horrendous mistake??!  The _kitchens!!_  How can you mix that up with the _prison??!!_  How could you be so _careless_???"

            "Hn."

            "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF????"

            "Well, I never did work at the prison _or_ the kitchens while I stayed there.  I was always with the animals.  Besides, the wall all looks the same at that end of the base."

            "WELL THEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO _BEFORE_???"

            "You never asked."

            Wufei couldn't argue with that, so he threw his hands up into the air and stomped off.  As soon as he was out of sight of the camp, he sat down on a rock and bowed his head.  "I'm sorry, Meiran," he murmured.  "I tried.  We'll still defeat whoever's down there, though.  I know I'm strong enough."

*

            Midii sat down next to the stream her dwarf-dragon, Astin, was drinking from.  

            "How ya doing, buddy?"

            The dragon turned his head to look at her.  His eyes were black and so was his hide, except for the starburst on his nose.  That was why she named him Astin, it meant star like.  After a moments gaze he went back to drinking.  

            "Huh.  You must be tired.  You didn't try to bite me or anything…"

*

            Quatre flopped down on his bed with ten minutes until lights-out.  His hand wandered to his bag, and he dug through it, seeing if there was anything interesting.  A pale purple glow caught his eyes.  _Oh no…I did it again._  He pulled out the little ball, still glowing.  It recorded any voices or noises when activated.  He had left it on again.  _I wonder how much is on here.  _He made it start playing from the beginning.  Duo's voice came through clearly.  

"Dun…de…dum…de…dum...de...doo…la…de…da…de…da…"

            Quatre fast forwarded it a bit, and then grinned.  He had the entire rant on here.  He put the recording sphere into his bag again without erasing Duo's voice.  The temptation was too great, even for sweet, innocent Quatre.  Blackmail could come in handy someday, if they should ever run into Hilde again…

*

            After giving the animals a _very_ short break, Relena and Trowa had gotten back on the trail again.  They had rode another day when Yoshi stumbled.  Chenoa was flying low too.  "We've been working them too hard," said Relena, stopping.

Trowa looked worried for the first time.  "I know."

"What are we going to do?"

            "Rest awhile and keep going, I guess."

            Relena looked horrified.  "You'll kill them!"

            Trowa could feel the intense struggle within him, burning like a Fire Parasite gnawing at his insides.  He leaned his head on Yoshi's, feeling his rough mane.  "I…I'll sacrifice them if I have to."

            "Trowa??"

            "Duty comes before everything else.  We are bound to the other Riders and Flyers."

            Relena bit her lip.  "You're right."

            Trowa closed his eyes and put a hand on the horse's nose.  "I'm so sorry, Yoshi," he murmured.  "I wish…I wish it could be different…" 

*

Heero leaned back against the tree he was standing by.  _Hn…this is almost getting fun._  Whoever was in charged had set up a guard near his window making efforts as well as sending out numerous search parties.  While Heero and Wufei couldn't do anything major, _minor_ harassment seemed to be the order of the day.  

He had been waiting for a search party to come along for a while.  A few moments ago, a snapping twig had announced the arrival of his nearest victims.  

_Just where I want them._

KERSPLAT!   

Heero's "victims" fell into a cleverly disguised pit.  

_I love this job._  

*

Trowa and Relena had left their mounts behind once they got very close to Crest Falls.  They wanted as little noise as possible, stealth was more important than speed now that they were here.  Relena was walking slightly behind Trowa when he stopped suddenly.  He pointed just in front of them.  Though most people couldn't see it, there was a pit there covered with leaves and branches.  Riders and Flyers were trained to spot where those sorts of things were.  

Of course, Relena and Trowa were so busy spotting the pit in font of them; they didn't see the one behind them.  

KERSPLAT!

Relena and Trowa fell straight down into a pit about three men high.  Standing up, Relena looked at Trowa, mumbling, "Lovely."

*

"So what's for dinner?"

"What do you think?" 

Heero shrugged as he pulled out a ration bar.  It didn't hurt to ask.  

"Did you catch anything?"

"Yeah, I think I got a scout party near that cave we found."

"Good.  When you're done eating, we can go take care of them."

Heero nodded.  No sense rushing.

*

Relena was annoyed.  Relena was cold.  Relena was tired.  And Relena was WET!

"Arg!  I want out!  I don't care if I'm an enemy prisoner!  OUT!  It's been raining for an HOUR!!!"

Trowa glanced at Relena said, "Calm down." Then went back to staring outside of their new home.  

Relena groaned.  Couldn't he just get…unreasonably emotional once in a while?! 

Then she saw Trowa jump up, listening.    

"Someone's coming."    

Relena followed Trowa's example and stood up.  They waited a moment and then saw their captors' faces for the first time.  

"Heero Yuy!"

"Wufei?"

Heero and Wufei looked at each other.

"Oops."

*

Relena was giving Heero and Wufei a piece of her mind.  She had been giving it to them for the past few hours.  

"You COULD have MARKED it!" Relena fumed, "There was a REASON we took all of those classes!"  

Heero, Wufei, and Trowa looked at each other.  Trowa had forgiven the other two a few minutes into it.  Why was Relena so adamant about this?

"And WHY couldn't you have checked it EARLIER??  I mean, what if we were enemy and had had a chance to call for HELP???  You could have been in REALLY BIG TROUBLE."

"We aren't now?" asked Wufei softly.  Relena didn't hear.

"AND…"

*

Midii rode as quickly as possible until she found the base.  It swarmed with dragons, but seemed intact for the most part.  Leaving her mount in the underbrush, she crept towards an unguarded section of wall.  Sabotage and espionage had always been specialties for her.  There was a small gate, much like the one Trowa had dragged her and Relena through.  She shook her head.  She still couldn't believe it; that had been Relena Peacecraft.  The gate was unlocked with no soldiers in sight, so she entered easily.  She figured she might need a place to hide later, so she tried the first door she came to.  It was locked, but she picked it in a matter of seconds.  At first, she thought it was a closet it was so dark.  Then she realized it was too big for that, and…she wasn't alone.

Astra: heh

Shizuko: We did it again…

Astra: Cliffhanger

Shizuko: heh  


	9. Chapter 9: Ranting…raving…the SPOON!

Astra and Shizuko:  Hello!  

Astra:  You know what?  I think I found something better than SUGAR…

Shizuko: Wha?

Astra: REVIEWS…so keep reviewing, and thanks to everyone who all ready did!  

Both:  *grin*

Chapter Nine

Relena was wrapping up her rant, so Trowa stood up to leave.  Wufei and Heero rapidly followed suit.  "Hold it right there," said Relena firmly.  

"I thought you were done," groaned Heero.

"I am, but you boys owe me big for this."

"So…"

            "So I'm going to sit here, and you are going to tell me everything that's going on."  She cast a very meaningful glance towards Trowa.  Completely outmaneuvered and with no more arguments, the guys reluctantly complied.

*

"Who are you?"  The voice made Midii jump.  "You don't look like a guard."

"Identify yourself first."

"Chang Meiran, Flyer extraordinaire.  Now who are you?"

"Midii Une, also a Flyer.  Are you prisoners here?"

"You better believe it," came a new voice.

"Who's that?"

"I'm Commander Sally Po, and I'm very glad to see that not everyone is out of commission yet."

"How many of you are in here?"

"Fifteen counting us.  The other thirteen are sleeping right now.  I'm sure there are Riders and Flyers locked up elsewhere."

Midii sat down on the cold stone floor.  "Hnn…so now that I know your _in_ here, how do I get you _out_.  They might notice fifteen people just strolling out a side door of the compound."

After a few moments of silence, Meiran spoke timidly.  "Have you heard anything about one Commander Chang Wufei?  I'd really like to know if there's any news."

"I…I don't know," said Midii.  "Wait…I remember!  Rider Trowa said that was his commander.  I think Wufei's fine.  That's the last I heard, at least."

            Meiran breathed a sigh of relief and hope filled her eyes.  "Thanks…"

Flashback

The morning after the comm. orb incident, Meiran got up early.  As annoyed as she was with her husband, she did feel a little sorry.  Walking into the kitchen, she looked through the cupboards, and finally pulled out enough ingredients to make some oatmeal.  She then set to places at the table, though they were at the far ends of it.  Wufei looked surprised when he came out and saw breakfast waiting.  All he did, however, was mumble something like "thanks" when he sat down.  They ate in complete silence, until Meiran set her glass down with an abrupt bang.  "I can't believe we've been married all this time, and you never told me you were a Flyer."

Wufei glanced up.  "If I may point out, 'all this time' has only been four days, and you never told me either."

Meiran scowled.  "I can't believe I got stuck with you."

"Why are you feeling sorry for yourself?  What about me?"

            "You should count yourself lucky."

Wufei choked.  "I would rather have a quiet, demure, gentle, submissive, and proper Chinese girl.  You say I'm lucky to get stuck with a loudmouth, rough and tumble, rule-breaking-"

"I get the point!" yelled Meiran.  She leaned her forehead on her palm.  "All right," she said softly.  "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry."

Wufei wasn't sure he had heard right.  "What?"

"Don't rub it in!  I'm sorry, okay?"

"What for?"

"Yesterday.  It was all…just a big misunderstanding."

"I guess."  They lapsed into silence again.  Suddenly, Wufei smiled at her slightly.  "You have a pretty good tackle, though – for an onna."

Meiran raised an eyebrow.  "And you wrestle pretty good – for an otoko."

They actually looked each other in the eye for the first time without an angry glare.  They didn't say anything else over breakfast, but after that, they had at least the beginnings of a friendship.

End Flashback

            "…I hope he's still okay."  

            Nearby footsteps brought the three women to full alert.  Midii silently moved from her sitting position into a crouch.      

            "You better get out.  Come back tomorrow night," Sally whispered.  Midii nodded in response and slipped back outside.  

            Once she reached Astin she led him farther into the woods, finding a better place to hide for the night.  As she watered the animal, she thought.  _That was almost too easy.  All that kept those prisoners from escaping was a lock pick and a sleepy wall guard.  It's almost as if they wouldn't care if some escaped._  Midii shook her head.  This wasn't her thing.  She could do almost anything a commander told her to, but that was just it.  She followed, didn't lead.  And here she was.  Alone.  In the middle of a place she didn't know.  With people depending on her.  

            She looked up.  Tree branches obscured the night sky, taking over.  In the thick wood, she rarely saw a star shining through.  But they were there.  And they were bright.  

*

             Sally sat in her own little corner of the cell.  Meiran had joined the others in sleep and she was alone now.  She inhaled deeply and then regretted doing so.  The air was hot and humid and seemed to stick in her throat.  

She stood up, stretching her stiff legs.  They didn't get to move a lot in the cell, it was too small.  Even so, everyday she pulled rank and forced her cellmates to walk around it a few times.  If they ever had a chance to escape, no one was going to get left behind because they were too stiff to run properly.

*

*

            Dorothy sat in her own cell and sulked.  Her shoulder had a definite bruise on it, and the guards outside the door were not very understanding.  All that they had done in answer to her outraged ranting was laugh and jingle the keys tantalizingly out of reach.  The imprisoned medic slumped against the wall and shivered.  The small brazier had been taken when she had been thrown in.  As she clutched her jacket, though, she found a small ray of hope.  The guards had not taken her wooden spoon.  It remained in her inside pocket, a strange and unexpected piece of luck.  _This thing has got to be invincible or something, she though, pulling it out.  __After all, it's made it through the past floods storms, that last forest fire, and now an invasion.  I guess the guards though it would be harmless.  She grinned.  __Let them find out how very wrong they were._

*

Duo found himself being shaken awake very suddenly.  Quatre was standing over him, the light of the setting moon illuminating his face.  "Get up!  We've gotta go."

            Duo groaned and rolled over.  "What's wrong now??"

            "Nothing.  We just should go."

            "Can't we wait until a decent hour and have breakfast first?"

            "No.  Knowing my sisters, that would be about noon."

            "So?"

            "Well, then there'll be goodbyes and entreaties to come back soon and you know girls…oh, just come on!"

*

Dorothy was in the middle of some thinking when she heard the door open.  A guard entered with a bowl of food in his hand.  She smirked.  _How fortunate!  I must have gotten the one cell where the food door doesn't open.  Ah, that's right.  Flyer Maxwell mangled the hinges a week ago and nobody ever got around to repairing it.  Well, opportunity knocks.  She stood slowly, and approached wearing a submissive façade.  The guard, completely taken in, did not even see the blur of the wooden spoon before he fell unconscious.  _

The other guard glanced when he heard the thud.  "Hey!  Cut that ou—" With another lightning strike from the indignant medic, he collapsed also.  Dorothy viewed the damage with satisfaction as she slipped the spoon back into her pocket.  Then, noiselessly, she escaped over the wall outside and into the darkening forest.  

*          

            Relena stared at the unfortunate trio before her.  "Explain.  NOW."

            Wufei tried first.  "Well, um, it started about a hundred fifty years ago with the uprising of the Yanga warlords in rebellion against the taxes on grain during the reign of King Tairs…" To his credit, Wufei really did try.  He just kept trying and trying and trying.  It wasn't long before Heero began to doze off.  Trowa occupied himself by staring blankly at the underside of the hair that hung in his face.  (A/N: Shizuko: And therein lies the secret of why it stays so stiff…  Astra: But we're not gonna tell you!  *evil laughter*)  Relena listened intently for the first few minutes.  Yet despite the many words coming from Wufei's mouth, she was still extremely confused.  "…therefore, after thirty years of tension, the new monarch was finally forced to compromise with the people or face revolution.  However, unrest still stirred through out the kingdom…"

            Relena sighed quietly.  Seconds later, something whizzed past her ear with an angry whine.  Before she registered what it was, she felt Heero shove her to the ground, simultaneously unsheathing a dirk nearly identical to the one Trowa already held in his hand.  Relena rolled over, pulling out her favorite throwing knife from the inside of her jacket.  Only then did she get a glance at their attackers.  Ten soldiers dressed in black and dark green surrounded them.  "Drop your weapons and surrender," growled the one that seemed to be the leader.

            "GHAAA!! ONLY WEAKLINGS SURRENDER!!" Wufei shouted, as he charged at the soldiers, swinging his katana.  Trowa and Heero followed his example and soon were engaged in full battle.  Relena slipped behind a tree and watched for an opportunity to launch on of her knives.  The opportunity only showed itself once because of the close quarters of her friends and their enemies.  She used it well, though, and one man fell with a thud, the hilt protruding from his back.  Suddenly, a hand clapped over her mouth, and a sharp blow from behind turned the world black.  

*

            Once back on the road, Duo had decided yet again that things were too quiet.  "…you're cruel, you know that, Quatre?  I mean, I could still be in that great bed, sound asleep and snoring to my heart's content."

Quatre winced at the thought.

"…and in a few hours I bet your sisters would have a great breakfast all hot and ready.  I mean, what with what they made for dinner—what was it again?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Yeah!  Those were really, really good! What do they usually serve for breakfast?"

"Talkative Flyers."

            Duo closed his eyes blissfully.  "Mmm…that sounds—HEY!!"  

            Quatre cleared his throat.  "Duo, we turn _here._"

            "Oh, okay."  As they started down the path, Quatre suddenly stiffened.  "Did you hear that?"

            Duo broke his soft, tuneless humming to glance down at the Rider below.  "No.  What?"

            "I dunno.  Like something was coming…"  

            Duo glared at Quatre.  "Stoppit!  You're not just doing this to scare me, are you?"

            "No!  No, I'm not!  Honest!" protested Quatre, his eyes still flicking over the foliage around them in nervous agitation.  

Shizuko:  We really _are_ being mean to Duo.  

Astra:  *shrug*  

Shizuko:  Of course, that's probably because its so much fun…*grin*

Astra: You've read it?  Now review it, please!  *puppy god eyes*  pls?  


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnapping…wolfies…and the r...

Astra: Zello once again!

Shizuko: Enjoy the chapter!  Thanks for reviewing, keep it up!  It makes us want to write more!

Astra:  zup zup!

Chapter Ten

            Hilde sat on the floor, her back up against the wall.  Catherine watched as Hilde sighed.  

            "What's wrong?"

            "I HATE sitting around doing nothing!  I can't stand it!  If only I could at least bring up a com. orb to contact someone, anyone!"

            "So why don't you?" Catherine questioned.  

            Hilde gave her a demeaning glance. "The cell is enchanted to keep us for using magic, of course."

            "Don't look at me like I'm stupid, I meant to imply that we should figure out a way _around_ that.  For example, through something at the device keeping that enchantment going, the device that happens to be right across from our cell door."  

            Hilde stammered for a moment, abashed.  "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

            "I was still deciding what we could throw at it, silly.  We don't have many materials handy."  

            "You still could have given me that little glimmering piece of hope!"  

            Catherine shrugged.  "Now that you are aware of my plan, any ideas?"

            "We could grab one of the helmets off the guards…"

            "Oh yeah…they'll never suspect we're up to something…"

            Hilde shrugged.    

*

Heero dispatched the final soldier with a slash of his dirk and looked around.  Wufei wiped the blood from his katana on the shirt of a fallen enemy soldier.  Trowa's dirk was all ready sheathed.  Strangely, the young man was moving around in circles, peering into the forest.  

"Trowa, what are you _doing_?"

Trowa turned to Heero.  "Have you seen Relena?"  

            Heero looked to Wufei, "Weren't you watching her?"

            "ME?  WHY on this beautiful earth would I be watching some onna?"  

            Heero shrugged, of course.  Then he added, out of curiosity, "How did you become the commander of a co-ed compound?"

            "That's why Trowa's my second in command."

            "Funny, no offense, Trowa, but I didn't ever see you as a ladies' man."  

             Trowa shrugged.

            Heero's wandering mind retuned to the problem of the missing girl.  

            "Better go look for her."

*

            Wufei, Trowa, and Heero had returned from their search unsuccessful.  They were standing around discussing their next course of action when Wufei thought he heard a twig snap.  He gestured the others into silence.  Then, moving as quietly as possible he stepped into the shadows towards the noise.  Trowa and Heero couldn't tell where he was.  That is, until they heard a thwack, a yelp, a word that would not look nice in print, and a "Stupid onna!"  

            "Commander Chang?!"

            "Medic Catalonia, move!"  

            Trowa and Heero listened as the new voice, a woman's, spoke again, "Stay away from me you chauvinistic pig!" 

            "What is that?  A wooden _spoon_??  Of all the…"

            THWACK!

            "OW!  Typical onna, can't-"

            THWACK!

            "*censored*"

            Heero and Trowa watched completely bewildered, as Wufei stomped back into the clearing, rubbing his head.  He was followed by a furious blond woman wearing a dirty medic's uniform.    

            Extending his arm in her direction, Wufei said, "_May_ I introduce Medic Dorothy Catalonia."  

            Trowa and Heero blinked, then nodded in the girl's direction.  

            There was a moment of silence until Heero spoke, "Well.  She isn't Relena, what are we going to do about _that_."

            "What, we need _another_ onna?"

            "Chauvinistic…."  

*

            Relena awoke sprawled on a cold stone floor.  She fluttered her eyelashes, regaining her sight and adjusting to the dim light.  She pushed herself up with her arms and sat on the floor.  She hugged her shoulders; it was cold.  

            She stayed still for a while, trying to guess where she was.  Her cell was made of solid rock, it looked like it had been carved straight into the earth, and there were no windows.  Only a door made of the same stone.  There was a small vent in the door, to let in air and let out the smoke of the brazier.  

            In the corner, there was a small, rough blanket.  She crawled over and lay down.  There was nothing she could do for now.  

            Uncountable hours later, she heard footsteps in the hall and the sound of a key sliding into the lock of her door.  There were also the mumbled words of a spell, the door most be kept locked by machinery _and_ magic.  

            The door swung open and she could see the silhouettes of two guards.  

            "Good, you're awake.  Get up."

            Relena followed their commands, for now.  

*

            Quatre sat motionless, looking about in the silence as Duo and Vlieger hovered overhead.  Suddenly, something huge and gray hurtled out of nowhere and knocked Quatre from the saddle.  He fell with a strangled cry that, to no real credit of his, could almost be called a scream.  Duo, for once, could not find his voice.  He did, however, manage to stir into action enough to nudge his mount down towards the attacker.  Vlieger extended his gleaming claws, but had to pull up sharply as three more shapes rushed at them.  Duo pulled up with a yell of surprise and remained just out of reach for a moment, looking desperately for an opportunity to help his friend.  It was from up there that he was able to get a good look at the attackers.  They were wolves, larger than any he had seen before.  He winced as the first one dug its teeth into Quatre's shoulder, causing a sudden patch of crimson to blossom over his now-shredded cloak.  The victim had gone very pale, and no longer seemed to be reacting to the savage attack.  

The silver sound of a command whistle coming through the trees stopped all action quite suddenly.  To Duo's surprise, a redheaded girl of about ten strode confidently towards them, the whistle in her hand and another wolf at her side.  She surveyed the scene, not at all afraid, with a smirk twitching at the corners of her mouth.  "_Another _team, Silverpath?  We seem to be doing very well today, no?"  She rubbed her wolf companion's head, a full smile across her face.  The first wolf walked up to her, dragging an unconscious Quatre by the remnants of his cloak.  The girl nudged his comatose form with her boot but received no response of any kind.  "Is he dead, Bladefang?" she asked matter-of-factly.  

Before the wolf could respond, however, Duo snapped out of his state of shock and landed in front of the girl.  "Hold it right there, kiddo.  Whaddya think you're doin'??"

She blinked at him, unimpressed.  "At the moment, I think I may be face to face with this unfortunate boy's friend."

            Duo scowled.  "So?  Who do you think you are to be doing this?!"

            The girl fingered her whistle.  "I don't think, I know.  I'm Mariemaia Khushrenada, and I know who you and your friend are."

            "Wha—??"

            She smiled sweetly.  "You're both wolf meat."  Duo barely had time to realize that she had the whistle to her lips again before a blur of gray fur and glittering fangs obliterated all else.

*

            After several long hallway and a few flights of stairs, Relena found herself standing in front of a heavy oak door, the two earlier guards flanking her on either side and an additional guard in the back.  Relena's hands had long since been tied behind her back.  The guard on the right knocked smartly on the door.  Another guard, sword drawn and ready, opened it.  When he recognized Relena's guards, he nodded and let them in.  

            Before her Relena's eyes could adjust to the new lighting, she was roughly pulled to the corner where her ankle was chained to the floor.  _Well, no luck in getting out this way._  

            The first three guards left.  The guard who opened the door turned and looked to the desk on left wall, the one farthest from the door, for further directions.  It was only then that Relena realized someone was standing there.  

            It was a woman, her hair was styled in two tight buns and glasses rested on her nose.  The woman nodded curtly and the guard left the room.  She stayed, leaning against the front of the desk, for a moment before she walked up to Relena.  

            "Relena Peacecraft, I presume?"

            Relena looked at her defiantly, "And who may I presume _you_ are?"

            The woman smiled.  "I suppose _I_ should be asking the questions…but I can give you that.  Commander Une, First Class."

            Relena gave a slight gasp.  Commander Une?  She was famous throughout the Rider and Flyer world for her genius military strategy and ruthless interrogation.

            "Now that I've given you one question…it's time for me to ask a few of my own..."  

*

            Midii had been watching the Northern base for a while.  She remembered Trowa's words, _"Someone with the power to control an ice dragon…"_ All right…so they were special.  They had figure out the secret.  So what was it?  

            The dragons were all fitted with collars, but it looked like they were more for attaching riding saddles to.  The ice dragons were considerably bigger than the Flyer dwarf-dragons.  One of the smallest Icys, as she had taken to calling them, was at least three times the size of Astin!  

            Maybe a closer look would help…but she was kind of afraid to do that.  Walking into the prisoner cell had been _way_ to easy…she couldn't believe that they were fighting complete _idiots_.  There _had_ to be some reason.  

*

            Hilde had already checked all her pockets without any luck.  Catherine was in the process of digging through her coat.  Suddenly, the latter straightened with a look of triumph, something clutched in her hand.  "What is it?" asked Hilde.

            "It's a spinning top," said Catherine triumphantly.  "I found it on one of our travels.  I think it'll be heavy enough."

            "Great!" said Hilde, grabbing the top, "let's go!"  

            "No!  Wait!"

            Catherine was too late.  Hilde had already flung the top through the bars of the cell.  Fortunately, one of the guards had suddenly been struck by a violent fit of coughing at the same moment and neither heard the top strike the large crystal shape on the wall.  Catherine winced at the impact, but sighed in relief when the device merely cracked instead of shattering.  Hilde immediately sat down with her back to the door and cupped her hands.  After a tense wait, a small blue orb appeared in her hands.  She gritted her teeth.  "The restraining charms aren't all gone yet, but I think I can hold this for a little while.  Let's see if we can contact Commander Chang."

*

            Duo winced as he slipped back into consciousness. He had a splitting headache.  Moving to massage his head he found that his arms were tied together behind his back.  On further inspection he found that his legs were bound as well.  

            As he slowly began regaining his wits he looked around.  He was lying on his side on the cold floor of some cave.  He could just make out the unconscious form of Quatre on the other side of his new home.  

            He heard a quiet growl and he sound of footsteps behind him.  He struggled to turn himself around, but found his muscles were like water.  Instead the creator of the footsteps aided him by walking into his line of sight.   

            "Don't bother trying to move.  I have you well dosed."

            _Dosed?  With WHAT?_

            "Haviat."

            She had answered his question.  He hadn't said it aloud.  The girl grinned wickedly.  

            "Yes, my dear friend.  I have telepathic abilities." 

            If he had had the energy, Duo would have gasped.  

            "Makes escaping look all that much harder, doesn't it?" 

Astra:  Mariemaia enters stage left!  

Shizuko:  And so do the cute wittle wolfies…!

Everyone: *stare*  

Wolves: *growl*  

Shizuko:  Wha?  


	11. Chapter 11: Attempts at plans and strang...

Astra: *jumps on stage*  

Shizuko: *skips on stage*

Both: We're bbbbaaaa-aaacck!

Yoda: Read, you must!  Review also!  

Astra and Shizuko:  Now WHO can say no to Yoda?  Better READ and REVIEW!  Tanks!  

Chapter Eleven

            Mariemaia added fuel to the campfire in front of her.  Not that she needed it, her wolves gave off plenty of body heat and she had heavy clothing on, but she didn't want her prisoners dying of pneumonia or anything like that.  She didn't know if that was what mother wanted.  

            Well, adoptive mother, that is.  Mariemaia loved the woman with all her heart, but lately, she didn't know what mother was up to.  She had changed, at first very subtly, but now, she was like a completely different woman.  No, no one knew what Lady Une was up to. 

            One of her wolves, Tala, whined in her sleep.  Mariemaia looked at her four, and only, friends.  Tala, Silverpath, Bladefang, and Tallulah.  Tallulah was the fastest and had a slight blue sheen to her coat, that was why Mariemaia named her Tallulah, it meant running water.  Silverpath was the traditional gray-silver coloring and the alpha-male because of his size and intelligence.  Bladefang was the best fighter though and most apt to attack with out her commanding him to.  Tala was the sweetest of the bunch, always acting the peacemaker.    

            Mariemaia yawned and leaned up against Tala, who only shifted slightly.  The girl fingered the whistle hanging around her neck.  She didn't really need it; her telepathy gave her a connection with her wolves that required no sounds or gestures.  

            Mariemaia sighed.  She wished her mother were there to say goodnight.     

*

            Midii left the Icys and crept along a dim passageway in the fortress.  Voices behind one door made her stop abruptly and press her ear to the small space between the door and the wall.  "…another has arrived?"

            "Yessir.  She entered through the east gate and found prisoner cell number three.  We let her leave, thinking she was home free.  She has re-entered twice, mainly giving the prisoners rations.  And discussing how to get them out…"

            "And you have listened in on this plans?"

            "Yes."

            "Good.  A prison break could be the perfect excuse.  You're dismissed."

            "Sir."  Midii heard the clink of armor as the soldier saluted and walked towards the door.  Darting silently back down the hall, she turned a corner and waited, trying to control her breathing.  _They knew she was here._  

*

            Wufei was stomping bad-temperedly behind his companions when a sudden blue glow obscured his view.  The shock made him stumble and bang his shin on a low branch.  Hilde had to suppress the urge to laugh when she saw him standing there, biting his lip against the not-so-nice words that were threatening to spill out, his face absolutely furious.  "Onna!  What is the meaning of this?!"

            Hilde sighed.  "I got captured.  Charms make it difficult to perform magic in here.  Do you have a plan, Commander?"

            The others were gathering around Wufei as he talked to Hilde.  He glanced at their faces and grimaced.  "Not really."

*

            "…Yes, I have quite a few questions."  

            Relena bowed her head.  _What does she want?  I'm low in the ranks, could it have something to do with whatever it was the guys were trying to explain?_

            Relena listened as Une took a breath, presuming the commander was about to start her interrogation.  But she didn't.  Instead, she took another breath, this one raspy and short.  

            Relena lifted her head.  Une had her hand tight against her chest and was breathing shallowly.  Her hand moved to her head as she took at faltering step back and fell to her knees.  Relena gasped herself when Une fell to her side, not moving.  

            For a moment, a startled Relena could do nothing but stare at the still figure.  _What in the…_

            Before she could finish her thought, Une shot up, resting her weight on her hands in front of her.  Her had snapped up to where Relena stood. 

            "Relena?" she questioned.  Then understanding filled her eyes.  She jumped to her feet, pulling an iron key out of her jacket pocket.  She tossed it to Relena.  "Unchain yourself, quickly, I don't know how much time we have left."     

            Relena conceded with the order, completely aghast.  Une had run to her desk and yanked out a drawer of files.  Tossing papers in the air she finally found the few she was looking for.  She shoved them into a folder and wrote something on the front.  

            Une looked at Relena.  "You're going out of the country.  You can't be here anymore."

            _What?_

            Une grabbed Relena's wrist and led her to the left corner.  The woman placed her hand towards the middle of the wall and pushed.  Relena watched as the wall slid in and to the side, revealing a tunnel.  

            Une looked at Relena.  "Follow the tunnel.  It'll lead you outside the compound.  Find yourself a horse," Une placed the folder in Relena's hand, "There's a map.  Get out of here; get _out_.  Follow the map to Crisadale in Haval.  You have friends there."   

            Une shoved Relena into the passage.  Relena whirled around to see Une staring at her for a moment longer.  She spoke, her eyes pleading and sorrowful, "Tell…tell his Lordship to take care of his own daughter, her protector is lost…"

            The door closed.  Relena furrowed her brow.  

             _I don't know anyone in Haval._

*

            Midii was safely back in the woods.  How, she had no idea.  She moved her camp despite the fact that if they were watching her; they would know where she moved.  

            _All right.  The guard says they know I've been in three times.  Wait…no…I HAVEN'T been in three times…there's been five.  The first time, one time to deliver rations, one attempted and failed visit to the dragon's pens, a second time to deliver rations and discuss escaping, a trip to their stores for my OWN rations, and this last time.  They wouldn't want me to know that they knew I was there, and the guard only mentioned my visitations on the imprisoned Riders and Flyers.  So what was different about the other two trips?  Maybe they are only monitoring the cellblock?  But if they could, why didn't they just monitor everything?  _

*

            _Ah, yes…strolling along a LOVELY mountain trail on a beautiful day…what could be better?_  Duo looked around him.  _Oh…I don't know…dropping the escort of four maniac wolves and an extremely STRANGE child?_

            Duo shrugged.  _I wish we had our mounts too, instead of them being left tied up at the cave.  I hope Vlieger will be okay.  Well…it isn't going to get any better.  Might as well enjoy myself.  _

            He began to hum a nameless tune.  

            He got louder…

            And louder…

            And…

            The wolf on his left growled and snapped at him.  

            Duo was silenced, quickly.  

            Quatre grimaced.  Those wolves could have come in handy if they weren't on the wrong side…  

            The whole group continued trudging up the mountain.  Where, neither Quatre nor Duo knew.  

*

            Wufei, Trowa, Heero, and Dorothy stood around Hilde's com. orb.  On the other side of the connection, Hilde and Catherine sat in a corner away from the door.  All six of them stared at each other intently.  Who was going to come up with the brilliant plan to save them all?  

            No one spoke.    

            For a very long time.  

            Until…

            "Well…we could…"

            "Maybe…"

            "I suppose…"

            "Perhaps…"

            "If we're lucky…"

            "If we wanted to just wing it…"

            Silence.  

*

            Relena was running away from Crest Falls as fast as possible.  She needed to get as far as she could before the sun rose.  It would be hard to look for her, magic or not, without light.  Once she made it past the plains immediately surrounding Crest Falls to the forest just beyond, she could hide there.  

            The trees were in view.  

            The sun was starting to break into the sky.  

            Relena picked up her pace.     

*

            Iria sat on the window seat, staring out over the woods and faint paths that crisscrossed below.  She heaved a sigh, and an emerald-hued snake slithered up beside her.  It shifted and became Rhea, who looked at her older sister with slight concern.  "You're thinking about Quatre, aren't you?"

            Iria nodded, still looking out the window.  "He didn't say goodbye."

            "It's not the first time it's happened.  He does that when he needs to be somewhere fast.  You know he loves us all no matter what."

            Iria rubbed her hands up her arms and shivered slightly.  "I know, I know.  It's just that…well, it's more dangerous now.  People and creatures alike are stirring; something's happening.  Worst of all, I can't shake the feeling that something's happened to Quatre.  I would have liked to say goodbye…before—"

            "Don't talk like that!" put in Rhea sharply.  Iria looked at her.  "Sorry," said the younger.  "It's just…it gives me the creeps when you say stuff like that.  Quatre's fine; he'll make it back.  You'll see."

            Iria blinked a few times and turned her uncanny eyes to the window again.  "Hn."  There was silence for a while.  "I saw him last night while I slept."

            "And?"

            "He was pale…and bloody.  There were wolves.  I tell you, something's happened, Rhea.  I feel like I shouldn't be just sitting here."

            Rhea looked a little confused.  "So…"

            "Maybe it's time we got involved.  Everyone knows that a single shape-shifter is a force to be reckoned with, and, well, we've practically got a whole army here."

            Rhea grinned.  "Sounds good.  I like your ideas!"  Iria sighed as she watched her younger sister bound out the door in a jackal form, skidding and scratching up the polished wood floor in the process.

*

            Hilde grimaced.  "We've gotta think of something soon.  I can't hold this orb too long."

            "How's it going, Hilde?  Any progress?"  The soft voice floating through the orb made Trowa stiffen.

            "Catherine?"

            The chestnut-haired head poked into view.  "Trowa!"

            "Catherine, are you okay?  What are you doing in prison?"

            "I'm not sure…  _You're_ not hurt, are you?"

            "No."

            "Oh, good.  I was worried."

            Hilde gritted her teeth.  Thankfully, Trowa and Catherine had no more catching up to do.  "So…" started Heero, "what are we gonna do?"

            "…"

            "…"

            "…"

            "Not again…"

Shizuko: *ahem*  

Astra:  *looks up from her book* Oh?  They're done?  Time for the explanation?

Shizuko: *nod*  

Astra: K.  You may notice that one pair of the wolfy names is very different from the other.  That is because Shizuko named two in the section in chapter ten, and I named two in the section in this chapter.  We both name characters VERY differently.  Obviously.  *shrug*  We didn't fell like changing them to match, so there you go!  

Shizuko:  By the way, I named Silverpath and Bladefang…

Astra: And the lovely QUEEN of Hyperdom (namely me) named Tala and Tallulah.  Both of which are "real" names.  Tala is Native American.  

Shizuko:  Well then…

Astra: Tats it.

Shizuko: Keep reviewing please, thanks to those who have!

Astra:  Some of you may note our reviews cover TWO whole pages now, lets work together and make it three?  K?

Shizuko:  Pls?

Audience:  *melts under the stares of two powerful puppy dog eyes and reviews*

Astra and Shizuko: *grin*   


	12. Chapter 12: Dubious pink slips and trave...

Shizuko: we're here, hoping this chapter is a better length for you all!

Astra: *nodnod*

Chapter Twelve

            Relena leaned against a tree, brushing feebly at the sweat trickling down her cheek.  She had been running hard, even when she reached the trees.  Suddenly, the very shifting of the sunlight through the leaves above and the chirping of birds made her nervous.  _This is what the deer feels like during the hunt,_ she thought.  Her legs screamed for her to stop, but her heart would not stop pounding even as she rested.  _Why?_ she asked herself.  _Why am I so afraid?  They didn't hurt me really, and now I've escaped…_  She looked back over her shoulder once again, reflecting on Une's "transformation."  _There's something evil, that's why.  _

*

            Midii had hid herself away in a cave about a mile away from the compound.  Astin was half dozing at the entrance, acting guard.  Midii was drawing herself a map of the compound in a layer of sand in the cave. 

            "All right.  Dragons are here…storage rooms…kitchens…offices…horse stables…cellblock…"  

            She circled the cellblock.  "I know they can tell when I'm there," she mumbled to herself.  She proceeded to x the places she had been that the guard hadn't mentioned.  She stared at the map for a while, and finally realized the obvious.  The places she hadn't been noticed were all situated around the dragon pens.  

*

            Duo and Quatre had ceased to be aware of everything.  The upward trudging became mindless, almost mechanical.  Suddenly, they stopped.  They were standing in front of a sheer rock wall with no place to go but back.  The wolves formed a semicircle, blocking them from any flight.  Duo paled.  _They're gonna kill us.  I just know it._  Mariemaia pushed through her companions and stood before the wretched pair of prisoners.  Drawing a dagger, she approached.  The boys shut their eyes and braced themselves for the feel of cold steel stilling their hearts.  It never came.  The girl just walked past them and touched the tip of the blade to the rock.  Carefully, she traced a circle about two feet in diameter and muttered a few indistinguishable words.  To Duo and Quatre's amazement, a large piece of gray stone vanished like smoke to reveal a thick wooden door with a handle and hinges made of brass.  Mariemaia opened it and nodded for them to enter.  

            They walked into a room well lit by torches and braziers, carpeted lavishly and with neat, tasteful furniture.  Several doors let elsewhere.  Mariemaia stood just inside the doorway as her two prisoners gaped at the room.  They had expected at least some dark, rat-infested place.  It _was_ in a mountain, after all.  She smiled.  "Well, gentlemen, enjoy your stay."  Duo and Quatre turned just in time to see the door slam shut, blocking out all sunlight.  Duo raced to it, twisted the handle, and shoved.  It was locked.

*

            Silence still reigned around the small comm. orb.  Dorothy fidgeted irritably and suddenly shoved Wufei out of the way.  

            "ONNA!!!"

            She ignored him and all but glared directly into the orb at a drained-looking Hilde.  "Rider Schbeiker, you _can_ do magic in there, right?"

            Hilde nodded weakly.  "At least the comm. orb came up, right?  I dunno about anything else right now."

            Dorothy cocked her head slightly.  "Do you know fyara charm?"

            "N…no."

            "It's one of the simpler of the charms they don't teach us in school.  It doesn't take additional ingredients like the silly spells that need moonlight and laurels and unheard of things.  It's an immobilizing charm.  Listen closely…"

*

            Relena shook her head, trying to get rid of her guilt.  She _hated_ stealing.  Relena reined her newly acquired mount to a stop.  Well…what's done is done.    

            Relena looked at the folder she held in her hand.  She hadn't had the time to look at it in her flight.  She squinted at the note Une had scrawled on the front, but couldn't figure out what it said.  It looked like it was in some kind of symbol code.  She shrugged, she didn't have the time, nor she thought the need, to decipher it.  She flipped the folder open.

            Inside was an extremely detailed map.  Relena was surprised; maps like this weren't exceptionally common.  She studied the map and found Crissdale.  She had never heard of it before and wasn't surprised to find it was quite small.  

            She looked at some of the other pages in her folder, but they were in the same code.  She reflected on Une.  Despite the woman's "evil side" she felt sure that she could trust this new revelation.  

*

            Dorothy, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero sat around a campfire, except they didn't want to be found.  So instead…they just sat.  _Staring at each other._  (A/N:  They need a snarfblatt!  *blush*  Little Mermaid reference.)

            Wufei cleared his throat.  "Well, as long as those two _women_ on the other side can handle it, we should be fine…"  

            Dorothy glared at the Captain.  "You and your _attitude_…I swear…no wonder I got myself transferred from your compound…"

            "TRANSFFERED?  I _fired_ you…"

            "Did not!"

            "Did too!"

            "Did not!"

            "I am _not_ fighting with a woman…."

            "Aah!"

            "If you have nothing better to do than argue, why don't you just be quiet?"

            Wufei looked at the commentator.  "Trowa!  I don't think I've ever heard you say so much in one breath…"

            Trowa just stared.  

            Heero coughed.  "Why don't we go over the plan again, so we can accomplish our mission?"  

            Everyone nodded or shrugged agreement.  

            Heero started.  "Okay.  Hilde casts Dorothy's immobilization spell..."

            "Of course, we aren't SURE it will work," Wufei commented.

            "You want me to test it out on you?"  

            Wufei didn't answer so Heero continued.  "…snags the keys from the frozen guards and frees as many of our allies as she can before escaping, all the time remembering that the charm only lasts half an hour and even less if you don't hit the person straight on.  We'll be waiting outside to spirit them all off and to help with the injured."

            It was silent once again.  Dorothy's eyes flicked to Wufei.  

            "Well, Hilde and Catherine seem to be two very capable women and I'm SURE nothing will go wrong."  

            At the word "women" Wufei cringed.  A few seconds after Dorothy finished her statement, he added, "We're all doomed…"  

*

            Hilde slumped against the cell wall, breathing hard.  Catherine sat down next to her.  "So…when do we start?"

            "Tomorrow," said Hilde.  "I need to rest first."

*

            Quatre narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at the locked door, muttering something under his breath.  There were couple clicks, and he tested the doorknob again.  Nothing happened.  "I can't get it open!" he yelled in frustration.  

            Duo didn't answer.  Quatre straightened and turned around to see his friend emerge from one of the other doors with an armload of stuff.  

            "Duo, uh…what is that?"

            Duo dumped the stuff on a table with a triumphant flair.  "Food!  This place has a great pantry!"

            "Duo…"

            "What?  Don't give me that look!  D'ya think we're supposed to mope around and starve?"

            "No…but you haven't tried anything to get us out yet."

            "So?  All in good time, Q-man.  But now, we eat!!"

            Quatre sighed as his friend fell on the food with a will. 

*

            Relena stopped her mount a few miles away from Crisadale, briefly wishing she had Chenoa back.  Who knows what had happened to her loyal friend…she hoped that the guys were taking care of her…

            She was on a ridge overlooking the town, which was situated in-between her ridge and the one beyond.  It was as small as the map had suggested.  

            She stayed where she was for a moment and then shook her head, trying to lose her fears.  _What am I afraid of?  Goodness knows I've been through EVERYTHING lately…what could be worse than being frozen, drenched, confused, lost and all those other things I've managed to feel?_

            Relena swallowed and nudged her horse back on its way.  After a half hours ride she was close enough to the town to notice the details.  Though it looked quiet and simple, almost quaint, Relena's trained eye could tell that it was well fortified against attack.  It was surrounded by the rising cliff on one side and beautiful, but strong, rock walls on the other sides.  Though its gates were open, they could e quickly shut against attack.  She would not be surprised to find wells and springs inside the town itself, as well as well stocked food stores.  The little town looked completely self-sufficient.  

            Relena rode up to the gates unchallenged, but she was sure that some bowman had a crossbow aimed at her heart, whether she could see him or not.  

            As she rode out of the shadow of the gate into the town she took another look.  She had been right, the town did have its own sources of water.  The rest of the buildings were simple…except for one.  Well, in the scheme of things it was very practical, but next to its neighbors it was lavish.  Better building materials, its own stables and well, two stories…someone with a little bit extra spending money lived there.          

            She looked away from the house to find people were staring at her.  _No…not me…my Flyer medallion…_

            Relena slid the medal underneath her shirt, no sense attracting attention.  Dismounting she began to wonder where she was supposed to find these friends Une said she had…

            "Ahem…"

            Relena jumped out of her skin at the sound of someone behind her.  She whirled around to find herself being scrutinized by another woman a few years and inches her senior.  The woman continued to study Relena for a moment, so Relena took the chance to study _her_.  

            To all appearances the woman must have been some kind of lady.  Her hands were covered in blue gray gloves to match her dress.  Gray pearls hung at her ears and around her neck.  A silk scarf was tied around her head to keep the dust out of her hair. 

            The woman held out her hand.  Relena hesitated before she lightly grasped it.  

            "My name is Lucrezia.  Lucrezia Noin."

            "Nice to meet you.  I'm…" Relena began.  

            "Relena Darlian.  You'll have to excuse my rudeness for staring, but I had to be sure it was you…"

            Relena gasped.  "How did you know my name…?"

            The woman…Lucrezia…smiled softly, "All in good time."  Lucrezia gave Relena's hand a reassuring squeeze and released it, gesturing for the girl to follow her.  

            Relena was led, unsurprisingly, to the larger house she had noted earlier.  At its own personal gate, a stable boy took Relena's mount from her.  

            "Give that mare a good cleaning up, Jonathan, and get the blacksmith to re-shoe her, looks like she needs it."  

            Relena was surprised that this _lady_ would be able to tell what gender a horse was, much less if it needed re-shoeing or not.  Of course, she WAS right…   

            Lucrezia led Relena into the house and closed the door behind them.  She sighed as the pulled the scarf off her head, revealing a very manageable close cut hairstyle.  Relena was surprised, most of the richer people let their hair grow longer and then pinned it up.  

            For the millionth time that day, Relena found herself surprised again.  Lucrezia was laughing.  

            "I'm sorry!  You just looked so bewildered!" Lucrezia took Relena's hands.  "I promise, it'll all make sense soon, it just isn't _my_ place to do the explaining."  

            "So whose places IS it?"

            "That's what you're here for.  Come."

            A few minutes later Relena found herself in front of the door to a study.  Lucrezia knocked.  

            "Zechs!  Get yourself out of there!  There's someone you need to meet!"  Lucrezia turned to Relena smiling.  "I love surprising him."

            The door opened and was replaced by a man.  His long blond hair, blue eyes and almost perfect features gave him an almost _feminine_ appearance, but that idea soon disappeared when you were in his presence.  He was holding a fragile looking vial filled with a deep blue liquid Relena had never seen.    

            "Who is it…"

            The man's eyes fell on Relena.  Under his intense gaze she suddenly felt very aware of her travel worn appearance.  She lowered her head.  

            The vial chattered on the floor.  Relena felt her chin being lifted by strong fingers.  Her eyes met his, and suddenly she wasn't scared anymore.  The man breathed.    

            "Relena…"  

Shizuko: Noin stage right….

Astra: And Zechs jumps in through the skylight!  

Both:  Yes.  We ARE enjoying this too much.

Audience: *despairing*    

Both: !

Astra: We almost forgot!

Shizuko: Please read our new fluff fic: Proposing is Much Harder than it Looks.      


	13. Chapter 13: Relena FINALLY finds someon...

Shizuko: *singing* We-e-lcome to our fi-i-iky.

Astra: *singing* dun dun dun dun

Shizuko: *still singing* We-e hope you li-i-ke it

Astra: *sinsingsing* da da da da

Shizuko: *sings* Ju-ust to re-e-fre-esh you…

Astra: *singsing*de de de de

Shizuko: *singity* We no o-own Gundam Wing 

Astra: *sings* he he he he!

Both: ENJOY!  

Chapter Thirteen

            Duo leaned back and sighed contentedly.  "Man, that little freak sure has a great pantry, wolves or no wolves."

            Quatre gave him a disapproving look.  "It's not nice to call people freaks," he said.  "Little girls in particular."

            Duo shrugged.  "You can't deny it."

            "Are you going to take a look at the door?" asked Quatre, quickly changing the subject.

            "All in good time.  I wanna get some rest."

            "Duo!!"

            "What?  No use escaping without the strength to run."

            "Duo…"

            Duo stifled a yelp as he scooted back in his chair.  He had never seen Quatre look this annoyed…irate might almost be the word.  "Okay, okay, I'm going.  Sheesh, you looked psycho, man!"

            Quatre watched in satisfaction as his friend approached the door and wiggled the handle.  Nothing happened.  

            Duo took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together.  "Okay.  Watch this!" Pointing at the door, he yelled something unintelligible.  There was a flash of bright neon green light, nothing else.  Almost nothing, that is—except for the two three-inch cockroaches that materialized on the floor.  Quatre turned white and climbed up on a chair.  "Not that one," muttered Duo, stamping on the insects.  "Prank charm."

            "Duo!  Be serious!"

            Duo pouted and faced the door again.  "Don't insult that charm!  It was one of my favorites!"  He eyed the door again, calculating.  "Got it!  I always wanted to try shooting fire."

            Quatre was in the middle of climbing down the chair when he froze suddenly.  "What do you mean 'you always wanted to'?  You haven't done it before?"

            "Nope!" responded Duo cheerfully, "but I will have now!"

            Before Quatre could do anything, Duo had extended both arms to the door and said some more weird words.  The sound of a huge explosion filled the air, along with a thick, black smoke.  It enveloped the two unfortunates before either could do anything.  Just before his head hit the floor, Quatre heard Duo mumble something that sounded suspiciously like, "Oops."

*

            A faraway voice in Midii's mind spoke.

            _ Wonder if insanity runs in the family?_

            To any observer, the answer to that question had to be yes.  Most definitely yes.  

            Midii stood, her back pressed against the wooden compound wall.  She had rubbed mud into any skin that wasn't covered in black cloth.  In her right hand was a small knife.  In her left hand was a kit to draw blood.  

            _I should change my name.  How about Insa Neidiot (A/N: Might help if you read it out loud)?  Or how about plain old Padded Room Needed?_

            She took a deep breath.  I can't _believe_ I'm going to go draw dragon blood…

*__

            Iria surveyed the four precise rows of seven shape-shifters each.  She, the twenty-ninth, stood before them all.  They had agreed unanimously to help quell whatever disturbance was out there, and now she had to organize their attack.  "I think we should send about five to go look for Quatre.  Rhea's volunteered to lead that pack.  Even if there are a few wolves like I suspect, I think five would be able to handle them.  Also, I've heard that Relena Peacecraft has fled to Haval."

            An excited murmur ran through the group at the name.

            "Yes, Relena Peacecraft herself," stated Iria.  "A little bird told me—literally.  Two of us will go and watch over her, but remain unseen if at all possible.  Her death could throw this country into turmoil.  The rest of us will go to Crest Falls and see if they need any help with anything.  Questions?"

            No one had any, so they set off right away.  No one else was around to see, but had they been, they might have spotted a flock of hawks winging their way towards Crest falls, a pair of falcons headed towards Haval, and a few does bounding off towards who knows where.

*

            Lucrezia grinned at the look on her _dear_ boyfriends face.  

            _No wonder he loves me…_  

            She continued to watch and after a moment realized that the other two were just _standing_ there aghast (Zechs) and confused (Relena).  She should have just waited patiently, but that wasn't what her personality quite dictated.  

            "You haven't been waiting half of your life for this moment in order to just STAND there…TALK to the girl…"

            Zechs blinked and glared at her.  Then he looked at Relena.  

            "Please excuse my manners, I was quite," he looked at Lucrezia, "surprised,"  

            "No problem at all," Relena said, "But _I'm_ quite confused," 

            "Come on in and sit down, it's a long story,"  

            Moments later the three of them were in the study.  Lucrezia sat on a love seat back in the corner while Relena was offered a chair.  Zechs remained standing.  

            "Where should I start?" Zechs muttered.

            "The beginning generally works, honey," Lucrezia said.  

            Zechs' eyes flick to her and then back to Relena.  

            "People call me Zechs Merquise.  But that isn't the name I was born by,"

            Zechs paused.  

            Relena stared at him, at his eyes.  His eyes were now ice blue, full of memories, painful memories.  But deep inside was a light, a light that her soul and mind had long since dampened.  

            "I know you…"

            She reached her hand up to his cheek.  It was slightly damp; she hadn't noticed he had been crying ever so lightly.  

            Her mind fought with itself.  It was there…_he_ was there…

            _Millardo…_

            "Millardo!"

            "You…you remembered!  But you couldn't have…"

            "You found something…"

            She fought to remember. 

            "...something no one wanted you to find…"

            Zechs gaped.  

            _How could she remember?  Remember anything of that past?_  

            "You were taken away…you were special to me…you…"

            Relena held her hand to her chest and looked at him tearfully.  

            "You were my brother,"  

*

            Despite everything, Midii was in total awe.  

            _This creature has demolished buildings, sown fear and cut lives short, and yet, it radiates such calm serenity and strength.  He's nothing like Astin.  Astin follows my directions, but he is still full of passion and feeling.  This…this thing…it's all about order.  I don't think it would question anything…_

            She was crouched next to the sleeping form of one of the Icys.  She shook her head, clearing it of her thoughts.  

            _I have to finish what I came here to do._  

            She reached out her hand to draw the dragon's blood.  

            Its eyes snapped opened.  

            They locked with her's.  

            Suddenly her whole world was blue.  It was frozen and cold.  

            She saw herself from another person's perspective.  She was a small flame against plains of white ice.  

            The flame that was she grew brighter…melting that frozen world.  Breaking through it.    

            Midii fell to the ground, the real ground, breathing heavily.  She lifted her head to find the dragon once again gazing back at her.  

            She lifted her hand to his snout.  He bent his head under her touch, a sound, almost like a cats purr, emanating from his throat.  

            Midii had claimed herself a new friend.                  

*

            Wufei rested his chin on his hand and surveyed the rest of the waiting group.  Waiting and nothing else, it felt like.  Heero was talking to Trowa, discussing Relena's abduction and trying to figure out exactly what they planned to do about it.  Dorothy sat on the side, diligently sharpening two of the throwing knives Relena had left behind.  Wufei was wonder whether or not she would be able to use them properly.  The prospect seemed rather dubious.  Relena certainly hadn't.  

Waiting…

            Waiting…

            Wufei sighed.  _I miss Meiran._  

            …

            _Whoa.  Did I just think that??  No way.  Well, I guess she wasn't that bad…_

Flashback__

            Meiran stood in front of Wufei's desk at High Cliffs.  "You called,         O Great Commander?"

            Wufei sighed.  She still hadn't forgiven him for requiring her to use his proper rank when addressing him.  Keeping his eyes on the letter he was writing, he groped absently for another message that was already sealed nearby, not bothering to look at her.  "Flyer Chang," he said, handing her the parchment and still refusing to even glance at her, "you will deliver this to Southern," he finally looked at her, "quickly_._" 

            Meiran took the paper from his hand a little more violently than necessary, spun on her heel, and stalked out of the room, notably omitting the salute.  Wufei was too busy not looking at her to notice.  He did, however, notice the door slam that knocked half the items on his desk onto the floor.  Muttering obscenities or something of the sort, Wufei bent down to retrieve the scattered papers.  

            While reorganizing, Wufei came upon a sheet that was supposed to be included in the letter he had given Meiran.  Stifling another word that he hadn't learned in kindergarten, he snatched it up and ran out the door, heading towards the stables.  

            By the time of his arrival, Meiran had already saddled her dragon.  Soon she would leave, meeting her rider companion at the gate.  Wufei strode up to her and said stiffly, "This is to also be included with the message.  It…got misplaced."

            A thinly veiled smirk played across Meiran's face as she looked at the papers he held out to her.  "Oh, you lost them, _sir?_"

            He chose to ignore her choice of words and tone and handed her the message.  She reached for it, her fingers accidentally brushing his.  He glanced up at her, their eyes meeting for the first time in weeks.  They didn't move their hands.  For a long moment, they stood there, separate from time.  As he gazed at her, his vision seemed to cloud in darkness, drawing Meiran away from him.  He blinked, and image disappeared, but the cold sense that something was wrong stayed.  Meiran, however, didn't seem to sense it, or perhaps she did, for as she slipped the paper into her message bag, she leaned over towards him and brushed his cheek with her lips.  Then, in a whirl of wind, she was in flight…gone.

Flashback

            Wufei hadn't seen her since. 

*

            Sally sighed and closed her eyes.  

            _Where is Midii?  We haven't heard from her.  We would have heard some kind of commotion of she had been found and captured.  Could something be keeping her from us?  Perhaps I should take things into my own hands…we have to get out of here soon…who knows what's happening to the rest f the country while we sit in here and rot?  If every base is getting attacked like Southern…we're doomed.  _

            That day could ever be erased from her memory.  No warning…no hope…nothing she could do to help the people who were under her command, the people she loved.  They had put their utmost trust in her.  And she could do nothing.  Absolutely nothing.  All she could do was crumple under a force she didn't know or recognize.  Fall… the screams and cries of those nearest to her echoing in her mind…they still did.

            She looked around at the fourteen other people in captivity with her.  Thirteen.  _Thirteen_ were from Southern.  Days ago she had ad two hundred and twenty-three proud members of the Southern Range Rider and Flyer Compound.  

            Hard and silent tears spilled down her face.  

            _Thirteen._  

*

Quatre was sitting in a chair, racking his brain for another escape plan.  Duo was sitting at the table, demolishing yet another large pile of food.  "What if…we found a window and managed to break it with something?" suggested the blond.

            Duo, looked up, not missing a bite.  "No win'ows, Kah-ruh," he said with his mouth full.  "'member?"

            "Yeah…how about we wait for some unknown shadow to lead us to a crack in the wall, and we follow it out into freedom."

            Duo swallowed and looked annoyed.  "Quatre, have you been reading the Arabian Nights recently or something?"

            Quatre looked a little sheepish.  "Well…yeah…"

            "Then I might point out that when that happened, Sinbad had been left in a closed pit to starve.  We've got food here!"  He began eating again with great relish.  Quatre remained planning in his chair, hardly put out by comment.

            "Something's gonna happen, I can feel it…"

*

            Rhea stopped and glanced around, trying to sense a direction.  She changed into a squirrel and skittered up a tree.  Within a few minutes, she was back on the ground again as a doe.  Nodding to her sisters, she set off again, this time sure of her direction.

*

            Zechs was aghast.  There was no way she could have known that…no possible way...ever…no no no…he had made _sure_ of that…

            As he tried to see where it had went wrong, Noin voiced a comment, "Zechs, my dear, what happened to 'I cast the spell myself, _nothing_ can change it.'  Huh?  What happened?  What if she had remembered _earlier_?"  

            "Well…uh…I," Zechs began to stammer out, but Relena interrupted.  

            "What do you mean _spell_?"  

            Zechs met her eyes and began, "I suppose since you don't remember everything, I'll have to tell you that story anyway..."

Flashback

            Millardo Peacecraft stood stock still, his hands clasped behind his back.  His chin was raised proudly and regality dripped from his figure.  He radiated strength and stability.  On the outside he was everything you could ask for in an heir.  

            His likeness wavered and rippled in the waters of the pond he was standing next to.  Ironically, that skewed reflection was a better likeness of his spirit than he was.

            Millardo ran his white-gloved hands through his hair and turned away, his shoes clicking on marble stones.  

            _So much has changed…all because of an accident…or maybe fate…_

            He had turned sixteen seventh months ago.  Being the prince and heir of the country, the day of his birthday had been filled was balls and festivals, but the day after had been his.

            He had taken off his state wardrobe, changed into more common attire, and headed out to the stables.  There, he grabbed a second-best saddle and led his horse out of the palace grounds.  

            He mounted up and went riding through the countryside.  He was sure that his parents would thoroughly reprimand him for leaving without an escort, but it was worth the time alone.  

            Winding trails led him through the forest.  Eventually, Millardo stopped having to acknowledge other travelers.  The area was empty.  Around midday he decided to head back, it wouldn't do to be out when night had fallen.  There were rumors about the woods at night…

            "Are you lost?"

            Millardo calmly turned his horse around to see the source of the voice.  It happened to be a girl with dark purple hair that fell to her shoulders.  She was wearing a brown dress covered with a full-length evergreen apron.  A kerchief of the same evergreen pulled some of the hair away from her face.  She looked to be about his age.    

            The girl repeated her question firmly, with only a trace of uncertainty, "Are you _lost_?"

            Millardo found his manners and was about to answer "No", until he realized he didn't know where he was.  Things looked…different…

            "Actually, I do seem to be,"

            She grinned knowledgeably, as if she was in on some secret he didn't know.  

            "Trying to find the capitol?"

            Millardo didn't see any other way of getting home, so he answered truthfully, "Yes,"

            She looked up for a moment, as if her answer was in the sky, and then said, "I'm not quite sure what road to take.  Would you like to come back with me to my home?  I have a map there,"

            Millardo nodded and dismounted.  He gestured with his arm towards the horse, offering her the chance to ride.  She shook her head, so instead they both walked, with him leading the animal.   

            A few moments of silence passed when he voiced a question, "What do people call you?"

            She smiled and looked at him.  "Noin,"

            He couldn't help but say, "_Noin_?"

            "It's my last name.  My real name is Lucrezia,"

            "A beautiful name,"

            "Exactly," she looked at the surprise in his eyes and laughed again.  He liked her laugh, quiet and joyful.  "And what's your name?"

            Millardo hesitated only a moment before answering, "Zechs.  Zechs Merquise," It wasn't best to go around telling people you were in a position of power.  There was no telling what kind of reaction you would get, and all to often it resulted in something lethal.     

            She smiled again and pointed, a cottage was coming into view.  "That's it,"

            "You live pretty far out here,"

            "Less neighbors to pry,"

            "Zechs" had laughed then, not knowing how true it was…

Astra: oh…we so eevvviiill…

Shizuko: CLIFFHANGEER!

Astra: But at least this chapter was longer than most!  

Shizuko: See you next time, please read and review!  


	14. Chapter 14: Relena continues to get her ...

Shizuko:  We so sorry it took so long!

Astra:  *glare*  School eevviill when it comes to fanfics…

Shizuko:  You might (key word) be able to expect another chapter within the next few days.  

Astra: Probably some over Thanksgiving.  

Shizuko: And definitely Christmas.  

Astra: Again sorry…we'll keep trying; don't give up on us!  We will finish it!  

Shizuko: On with the new chapter!  

Chapter Fourteen

            Upon reaching the cottage, Noin opened the door and beckoned him in.  Upon entering, they walked into a small living area.  Through doors beyond he could see a kitchen and a bedroom, but the other doors were closed.  Noin gestured towards a small couch.  "Sit down, I'll get the map,"

            Zechs did as he was told and sat.  Noin walked across the living are towards one of the doors.  She knocked on it lightly, saying "Master Kushrenada?"

            _Master?_  Zechs thought.  _Is she a servant of some kind?  I couldn't imagine someone with enough money to hire a servant would live out here…_  

            The door swung open.  Standing there was a man four or five years older than Zechs.  He was also slightly shorter, but he carried himself with such greater confidence and understanding that he seemed taller.  Ice blue eyes flicked to Zechs, who stood upon their recognition, though he didn't know why.  

            "We have visitors,"

            "Yes, he was…" Noin and the man's eyes met, "…lost,"  

            "Intriguing," The man must have seen the question in Zech's eyes.  He added, "Not many find themselves in this area,"

            Zechs stepped over and offered his hand saying, "Zechs Merquise."

            The man's grasp was strong, "You may call me Treize Kushrenada,"

Flashback

            "What's that about me?"

            Relena spun around; leaning in the doorframe was another figure.    

            _…a man four or five years older than Zechs.  He was also slightly shorter, but he carried himself with such greater confidence and understanding that he seemed taller.  Ice blue eyes…_  Relena added brown hair to the man's list of characteristics.  This must be Treize Kushrenada.  

            "You must be Relena," he said walking over.  Brushing his lips over her cheek he murmured so only she could hear, "So much depends on you," 

            _What does that mean?_

            "I was…filling her in," Zechs said.  

            "As you should.  Continue?"

            "Perhaps you should,"

            "As you wish," he looked to Relena.  "I had been minding my own business when this fool walked into my house…and ruined everything…"

Flashback

            Treize walked over to the bookshelf in his study and snatched a book from the top shelf, flipping it open.  Scanning the pages, he placed a bookmark in and tossed it on the desk next to him.  He grabbed another book from the shelf, this one a little more gently, and began reading, leaning against his desk.  A voice interrupted his work.

            "Master Kushrenada?"

            _She always picks the most inopportune moment…never should have taken her as an apprentice…_  He looked to the door.  _This is one of those days I wish I could do it the easy way._  Placing the book on his desk, he strode over to the door and opened it.  

            Upon looking out he saw something he hadn't quite expected, and something he had a feeling he didn't want…

            _Oh all the deities ever thought of or created…don't TELL me she has been hiding some boyfriend…_  

            "We have visitors,"

            "Yes, he was…" Treize looked at Noin as she started to speak, "…lost,"

            _Lost?  No one can get lost HERE.  I made SURE of that…_

            "Intriguing," The boy questioned Treize with his eyes so the man added, "Not many find themselves in this area,"  

            _Not many at all._

Flashback

            "I all ready told her that part.  And what do you mean 'ruined everything'?  If I remember correctly it was _your_ fault," Zechs interrupted after Treize had spieled for a while.  

            "You remember wrong.  It was your fault…if you hadn't come along, I wouldn't be here right now…"

            "No you'd still be there.  It's your fault,"  

            Treize looked like he was going to say something else, but Noin stood up and corrected, "No.  It was _both_ of you.  You know that _quite_ well, AND you know that I _fixed_ most of it,"

            The two men in the room looked to each other but didn't say anything.  Neither of them was going to argue with her.  Relena grinned.  

            "Now…finish Zechs…this girl is confused enough as it is without the two of you bringing your pride into it…"

            "Anyway…introductions over there we were…"

Flashback

            "I was going to get a map," Noin eyes flicked from Treize to Zechs and back again, "and bring him back to the capitol,"  

            It was a statement, but Noin intoned it slightly so as to convey to Treize that she was asking his advice.  

            _Both of us know he shouldn't be here._  Noin looked to the young man standing in the living room.  _ESPECIALLY him._  

            "Ah…come with me Noin, I believe I will need your help getting the appropriate…maps,"

            Noin followed Treize down a hallway to the left and into what looked to be a larger library.  The door closed.  Zechs stayed where he was, just watching.  Suddenly, there was a slight flash around the door.  Zechs started and walked over, listening at the door.  

            He heard Noin's voice, "Its magicked.  He shouldn't be able to hear,"

            _Magicked?  WHAT?_

            "How did her get in here?" he heard Treize snap.  

            "How should _I _know?  You're the _master_,"

            "Don't get smart with me.  You ARE my apprentice, and you would be QUITE lost without me, so behave.  And you unfortunately are a very _bad_ apprentice, or our new friend has _very_ strong innate abilities,"  

            "_What?_"

            "Millardo Peacecraft…I mean Zechs Marquise…whatever you call yourself…just open the door and come in instead of eavesdropping,"

            Zechs opened the door.  Noin sputtered for a moment and then said, "How'd he do that?  Why doesn't it surprise me?  Why did this day have to be so PARTICULARLY awful?"  

            "It seems, my dear apprentice, that our future king has some abilities that his daddy would _not_ admire,"

            Zechs had had enough of  this cryptic…mess.  "What are you talking about?  How did you know who I was?  And what do you mean by MAGIC because it…"

            Treize raised a hand.  "Yes, we know.  Your father has made 'magic' illegal.  Actually…if you read the original manuscript, it actually forbids BLACK magic…of course your father couldn't tell the difference if it hit him in the face,"

            "Are you insulting my…"

            "Yes," 

            Zech's mouth gaped for a moment before Noin spoke.  "Sir, I think it would be best if you shut up.  _Insulting_ him isn't going to help our case,"

            "I don't _care_ what your _case_ is…I'm leaving…now…and there's nothing you can do about it…"

            Zechs spun on his heel and head out of the door.  His horse was waiting outside, leaping into the saddle he took off.  

            Treize looked to Noin.  "I think you're capable of handling this,"

            Noin nodded.  

            Zechs tore along the trail, not caring where he was going.  Suddenly, a figure was standing in the middle of the trail.  Zechs reined his horse to a stop, narrowly missing the person.  

            "I'm sorry…" Zechs shut up.  It was Noin.  "How did you?"

            She pointed behind him.  There, ten feet away was the cottage.  

            "What happened?"

            "I just pulled a few strings,"

            Suddenly the air around them was filled with crossing and entangling vines of light.  They were golds and blues…reds and whites.  Noin reached up and pulled one of the blue lights towards her.  A faint breeze ruffled her hair.    

            "This is what I see.  In time, you could see it too,"

            Zechs turned around in his saddle, staring.  Green light sped up the trunks and branches of trees.  A pale yellow speck denoted a bird asleep in its nest now that the sun had gone down.   

            "It's…amazing…"

            The air changed.  At first, Zechs thought she had doused all of the lights, but then he looked at himself.  Golden strings ran through his body.  He looked at his hair.  Each stand was filled with a gold dust.  He whirled around to look at Noin.  

            She was filled with the golden light as well, but her's was traced with a slight blue.  He wondered why his was slightly different.

            "Zechs…what were doing isn't wrong.  It's an art…it's emotion.  It's just something your father doesn't understand…"

            "My father is king…"

            "But he isn't a god.  Look at yourself, Millardo Peacecraft!  That's magic running through your bones…more magic than I have.  You could rival Treize in everything but experience.  Think about this before you run off to have us executed, though it's very doubtful you would ever find us again anyway,"

            Zechs looked down at Noin.  In her eyes he saw innocence, and truth.  But also a little pain.  He didn't want there to be pain in her eyes.  _And I don't want to never find her again._  He dismounted and stood next to her.  He lifted his hand and felt her cheek.  

            "We just met…" he murmured.

            She looked up into his eyes.   

            Zechs pulled her into his arms.  

            _I love her.  I don't know why…but I do.  She isn't some witch casting a spell on me like the stories say…_  He looked down at her.  _She's fallen as hard as I have.  _

            Unknown to either of them, two golden strings of light twisted around each other, binding together.  

Flashback

            Zechs stopped talking.  

            "Well?" Relena began.  "That's lovely and all…but…uh…what happened to the shame and exile part?"

            Treize grinned.  "Oh…that part…it wasn't exactly exile…"

            Noin rolled her eyes, "No, it was one of those escape from execution things."

            Relena's eyes widened.  "Maybe you should continue?"

            Zechs went and sat down next to Noin.  "Why don't you tell this part Treize?"

            "Very well,"

Flashback

            Zechs looked down over the city.  Lights flickered off in houses as night set in deeper and deeper.  Light filtered out of is room and onto the balcony, bathing him in warmth.  In the distance he could see ships floating in the harbor.  It was the same view he saw every night.  

            With sudden determination he turned on his heel and walked down the center of the balcony and into his room.  He would tell his father all that had happened, that with and warlock would be found and everything would return to what it was.  

            Zechs reached for the doorknob but for some reason he turned back to the balcony.  Through the thin and gauzy drapes he could just make out the night sky.  He had never really looked at the sky before.  Stars shimmered and flickered, oh so like the magic _she_ had shown him.  

            _No!  It was some trick…lust…I don't feel anything for her…she's nothing to me…this is my life…_

            He walked out onto the balcony once more, staring at the magnificent night sky.  He fell to his knees, real tears falling for the first time in his life.  

            _I can't…I can't…_    

*

            Treize sat at his disk, his fingers slowly tapping on its surface in perfect rhythm.  

            _That boy has power.  More power than a single person should have been able to hold unknowingly for so long.  How?_

            The tapping stopped.

            _Even so, he will make a powerful ally once he's through with his training, if he makes it through his training.  _

*

            A week later Zechs found himself walking out of the palace towards the stables.  He was going back…whether it was curiosity or necessity that drove him he didn't know…but he was going back.  

            Before entering the stables he caught a glimpse of the practice yard.  He smiled.  His twelve-year-old sister was there, giving the horse master misery over making her ride sidesaddle.  The master's focus shifted for a moment when a stable boy called to him and Relena took off galloping, her golden hair blowing in the wind and childish face bright.  The horse master chased after her.  Zechs couldn't help but laugh.  

            He turned back to the stable and entered.  Once his horse was saddled he mounted and headed out.  He traveled in the general way he had last time, but he knew that he was only going to find what he was looking for if _they_ wanted him too.

            And they did.  An hour later Zechs found himself facing the cottage once again.  Treize was leaning in the doorframe of the front door.  Zechs dismounted and walked up the path.  

            "It won't be easy."

            "I know."

            "Good."

Flashback

            "I trained him for months," Treize said and looked at Zechs. "You had more raw power and talent but absolutely _no_ technique or skill."

            "Zechs could force a rock to turn into an apple within a week but it took him six months to figure out how to start a fire," Noin giggled.  

            Treize grinned and looked turned his head to look at Noin, "He was awful, wasn't he?"

            Zechs cleared his throat and said, "Well, thank you all for that wonderful assessment.  Shall we continue?"

            Noin stood up and said, "I'll talk for awhile.  Zechs was beginning to actually get the hang of it when the world came crashing down."

            "What happened?"

            "Daddy found out."

Flashback

            Noin and Zechs sat in the herb garden behind the cottage.  Noin was weeding; Zechs was being pretty much useless.

            "You better start helping or I'm going to tell Treize and he'll start drilling you again."

            Zechs made an act of groaning and leaned over face to face with Noin, twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers.  "You wouldn't be as cruel as all that."

            Noin smiled sweetly for a moment and then grinned and yelled, "Master Treize!  Zechs is acting like a palace brat again!"

            "Zechs!  Get in her and stop flirting with Noin!"

            "I can't believe you did that."

            "You better believe it," she said and poked him in the ribs with her spade.  

            As Zechs stood up to leave they heard shouts from the front yard.  Treize came bursting out the back door.  

            "They've found us," he looked at Zechs, "Actually…more like they found you."

            "What?"

            "Soldiers, in your father's colors.  Take Noin, go back home, and pretend like you never left.  I'll take care of them."

            Zechs grabbed Noin's hand, pulling her up off the ground and they took off running.  As they ran Zechs heard Noin whispering under her breath, "Borders clash, limits change." He didn't hear the rest but he did see her reach out her left hand.  The world around them began to ripple like a disturbed pond.  

            "Noin…what did you do…"

            Zech's head began to hurt.  His bones felt hollow.  

            "Almost over," he heard Noin gasp.  

            The shimmering stopped.  They were standing outside the palace gates.  Zechs heard a thump behind him.  Turning around he saw Noin lying there unconscious.  

            _What did she DO?!_

            He picked the girl up and slipped through the gates unnoticed.  A minute later he found himself in his room with an unconscious girl in his arms.  

            _Okay…first get rid of Noin._

            He opened the door to his closet and laid Noin down on a blanket inside.  He walked back out, closing the door behind him. 

            _Second…think of a really good excuse as to why no one has seen you the entire day…_

            Zechs didn't have the time.  His father came barging into the room.  

            "Millardo!  I want you to tell me exactly where you've been…"

            "Uh…here?"

            "Really…that's interesting.  The mud on your shirt and the family crest ring we found in some black magician's cottage would speak otherwise,"

            "Crest ring?  What are you talking about?"  Zech's held his hand behind his back and focused some of his power in the palm of his hand.  An illusion of the crest ring he had left at Treize's appeared in his hand.  He held it up.  "My ring's right here!"  

            "Hmn.  That wizard must be up to something…Sorry I suspected you so quickly, my son, you've just gone missing so often lately…"

            Zechs dropped his head.  He hated lying to his father…going against his father's beliefs, whether or not they were wrong.  

            His father turned to walk out the door.  Zechs was about to sigh in relief when suddenly he heard a muffled gasp from the closet.  Unfortunately, so did his father.             

*

            Zechs banged against his bedroom door. "Let me out!  _Anyone!_"  He stopped pounding his fists against the hard wood and slowly slid down its smooth surface.  

            _What am I going to do?_

            His father's advisors had managed to find some magic dampeners from decades past.  Zechs couldn't use any of his magical abilities and human fists weren't going to do much against walls of stone.  

            _They're going to kill her…_

            Tears slid down his cheek.  His hands brushed a small bandage wrapped around his wrist.  Only a day ago her smooth and caring hands had helped set it…  

            For a moment her smooth hand brushed the tears away from his cheek…

            _Zechs…_

            "Noin…Lucrezia," he whispered.  His head snapped up from its position leaning against the door.  

            "I can't leave her!"

            _I can't…_

*

            Zechs sat in the middle of his room…hands left limply in his lap.  

            _This will be the stupidest thing I will every do…if there is a god out there…please forgive me for this atrocious and idiotic act…_

            His eyes snapped closed.  He drew up every ounce of power he had…delving into his very life source.  Thread by thread…ounce by ounce he gathered it up around him.  Slowly he began to wind the power around him in an inescapable net.  

            Some far corner of his mind registered his door opening…

            "Milli?"

            _No! _

            "Relena," he gasped, "Get out!"  He raised his hand weakly.  

            He saw her blue eyes widen in fear.  He knew what she saw…by now he would be glowing a scarlet red…golden power erupting out of his skin…looking like the demon his father believed a warlock would…   

            _Don't come closer…_

            It would be too much for her.  If she touched him their minds would meld together…hearing each other's thoughts…feeling each others emotions…in such close proximity to so much magical energy it couldn't be evaded…

_She would be living two lives at once…_

            He saw her take a faltering step forward…her small white hand raised.

            No Relena… 

            She reached out to touch his face…

            _The spells almost complete…if she doesn't leave…_

            "Brother…"

            He _felt_ himself turn white…his skin began burning, except for one place, his left shoulder where she touched him.  Together they screamed…

*

            For a moment Zechs felt nothing.  Then, slowly, a light appeared ahead.  He felt like he was running through a long tunnel, unable to stop, hoping desperately that he would run out of the end and not into it.  In his head he heard tapping…like footsteps.  

            The light grew…he could discern shapes…

            _Lucrezia!_

            She was there…draped in white linen…two soldiers tying her to a post in some far field.  

            _Her hair…_

            Her long hair had been shorn short, hacked close to her skull. 

            Now he saw his father…his lips were moving.  

            "Burn the witch…"

            _No…_

            The light engulfed him.   

Astra: It's an all flashback chapter (basically)!

Shizuko:  Everybody say "oooooo!"

Astra: We'll try to get the next chapter up soon!  

Both: Bye!  

                        


	15. Chapter 15: Zechs keeps talking and tal...

Astra: Hello all!  This chapter is really just to finish off the cliffhanger, so it's a bit short!

Shizuko:  *nod*  

Chapter Fifteen

Flashback

            Zechs, who had taken over relating the story once again, stood silent for a moment, emotions running through his eyes.  Noin reached out and grasped his hand.  He continued.  

            "The spell worked."

Flashback

            Zechs was flung out into space, his head reeling.  Milliseconds later he realized he had landed on his father's dais.  Hoping he would quickly regain his balance he leapt up and came eye to eye with his father.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw an archer take aim, a soldier reach for the hilt of his sword.  

            His father held up a hand.  

            "What have you done, my son?" the man whispered.  

            "Something you wouldn't even try to understand," was the son's only answer.  "Let her go."

            "I can't,"

            "So be it," the son began to turn, whether to leave or to strike no one would know.  

            "Millardo!"

            "My name is no longer Millardo.  And you are no longer my father."

            "Why?"

            "I don't know,"

            "You claim that as a reason?!"

            "What other reason do I have?"  

            The father's eyes filled with anger. "Fine.  Don't be my son.  I disinherit you.  Take your woman and go, I hope never to lay eyes on you again, Zechs Marquise!  You are a traitor to the crown, merely exiled, at my mercy!"

            Zechs just turned and walked away.  

Six months later 

            Zechs walked through the palace he had once called home.  He reached out to touch a doorframe.  It merely disintegrated. 

            "It's not you fault,"

            Zechs turned and studied his friend.  

            "Yes.  Yes it is, Treize."

            "Only a fool blames himself for the world's inadequacies."

            "They're _dead_ Treize!  Don't you _get_ that?  All because…"

            "What?  Because nobles 'lost faith in your father as he no longer had an heir.'  You have got to be kidding me!  They sent in their men with torches and swords because they wanted power.  And your father's weakness let them come,"

            Zechs spun around and grabbed Treize by the collar, "My father was NOT weak!"

            "He was.  And you know it.  Ignorance was his weakness."

            Zechs shoved Treize away and spun around.  

            "Give it up Zechs, you won't find her here."

            "I'll find her."

            "Then do it instead of standing here feeling sorry for yourself!  You're better then that Zechs!"

            Zechs walked out of the charred room.

            _One month later_

            "Zechs!"

            Noin stormed up the stairs of the small inn they were staying in.  

            "Zechs!  Treize!"

            She ran into their room, running into Zechs.  He placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her.  

            "What?"

            "I've found her!"

            _One day later_

            Zechs walked down a small alleyway, a crumpled sheet of paper in his hand.  

            "324 Hartsfield Way…"

            He stopped in front of a door and knocked.  A moment later and young woman came and opened the door.  

            "Mrs. Darlian?"

            "Yes?"

            "I have something I need to speak to you about,"

Flashback

            "They had all ready adopted you.  You had been knocked unconscious and had a slight case of amnesia.  I just finished the job."

            "By casting a spell on me?"

            "Yes,"

            "But it didn't work?"

            "Well, you hadn't remembered anything until now, right?"

            "Yes…"

            "So let's just say I timed it that way on purpose."

            The room was quiet.

            "Did my parents—my adoptive parents—know?"

            "Yes.  They were supposed to tell you later.  But they never had the chance."

            "So I'm…ah…a…princess?"

            "Yeah, basically."

            Relena blinked a few times.  "I think I need some time alone…"

            "I'll set you up in a room," Noin offered.  Relena nodded her thanks and followed Noin out.  

            Zechs and Treize looked at each other.  

            "Does she believe me?"

            Treize took a moment to answer.  "Yes.  She just doesn't know what to do with it."  

Shizuko:  Ooo…yesh…now that that's done we can FINALLY move onto other characters!

Astra: *happy chibi dance*       

                        


	16. Chapter 16: Hilde is short and Wufei WI...

Astra:  Hello!

Shizuko:  Look, a new chapter!

Astra:  Be happy!  

Shizuko:  And look…we have chapter titles now!  

Chapter Sixteen  

The good side was that Duo's little…attempt…at escape didn't kill anyone.  The bad news was that it knocked them out for a good few hours and still kept that relatively mellowed out for a while.  This apparently was too peaceful for Duo, because Quatre had been napping on the couch for only a few minutes when a sudden series of crashes and shattering sounds rudely woke him.  He opened his eyes to see Duo standing in the middle of a now completely chaotic room.  The Flyer's hair was more unruly than usual and his eyes had a wild glint to them.  "Duo??  What's the matter?"

            Duo slapped at the air.  "Evil…"

            Quatre sat bolt upright in a panic.  "What?  Is there some sort of curse in here?"

            "Yeah.  An accursed mosquito.  The thing's drivin' me nuts!"  He lashed out again.

            "Oh.  Um…I don't think Mariemaia will appreciate what you've done to her room."

            "I don't appreciate her putting us into a room with a stinkin' biting mosquito!  Die, you irritating, buzzing…" He looked around.  "Now where'd it go?"

            "There it is!" yelled Quatre jumping up and running after it.  He was just in time to see it escape through a crack between the heavy door and the rock wall.  "Well, it's gone now."

            "Gone, eh?" asked Duo, running up to the door.  "Come back here, you little coward!  Come and face me like…like a bug!"

            Quatre sighed and sat down on the floor shaking his head.  "I think we're starting to lose it, Duo.  I take it you don't deal with confined spaces too well."

            "Of course I do," retorted Duo.  "I'm gonna go eat some more now."

*

            Rhea and her sisters stopped at a fork in the path.  "I have no idea where he could be," she admitted.  

            "Let's stop here and make camp for the night, then.  Maybe we can think of something in the morning."

            "Okay."

*

            Rhea awoke just before dawn to a droning in her right ear.  She was about to slap at the source of the sound, but she realized that whatever it was happened to be trying to tell her something.  Concentrating for a moment, she finally turned into a mosquito to hear the news.

*

            "Everybody up!  Let's move it!"  The Winner sisters blinked and sat up, rubbing their eyes and yawning as Rhea yelled and banged on a tree with a stick to get things going.

            "Already?" asked one of the girls.

            "You bet.  I just found out where Quatre is."

            Immediately, everyone was wide-awake.  "You did?  But how?  Where is he?  Is he all right?"

            Rhea raised her hands for quiet.  "As it turns out, he and Flyer Duo, if you remember him, are locked away for the moment.  I believe Duo tried to kill one of my mosquito friends, who in turn came to complain to me.  Useful little thing, she gave me some good directions.  We should make it there by sundown today."

*

            Midii blinked.  Her mind slowly began to clear.  She blinked again.  She was lying on the floor of the pens.  She sighed.  

            _What happened…?_

            A huge dragon's head appeared in her line of vision.  

            _Oh dear…close my eyes…play dead…I'm not here!  See?  _

            The dragon made a slight snuffling noise.  Suddenly she felt something tickling the back of her mind.  

            _Laughter?  _

            I really AM insane… 

            The dragon nudged her leg gently.  Her mind was flooded with emotions of comfort and safety.  

            She slowly opened her eyes and pushed her self up.  She was looking straight into the eyes of the dragon.  She lifted her hand the stroke it's—no—his nose.  He nuzzled her hand.  

            "Hello," she whispered.  "I'm Midii," she said and then paused, "…but you already knew that." 

            She could sense his affirmation.  She closed her eyes.  

            "Ryiu.  Your name's Ryiu."  

*

            "Ready?"

            "Ready!"

            "Ice and snow…"

            Catherine watched as Hilde began muttering the charm underneath her breath.  

            _I hope this works as easily as it's supposed to…_

            A small mist was gathering in Hilde's hands.  It grew until it enveloped Hilde's arms up to her elbows.  Hilde slowly took in a breath and blew it out into the hall.  She opened her eyes.  

            "Let's hope this works!"  

            Catherine nodded as she watched the mist fill the room.   

            "Hold your breath!"  

*

            Heero slid his blade across a small whetstone, sharpening the steel with the best precision possible.  

            _I wonder where she is?_

            Relena's disappearance kept running through his mind.  

            _Where is she?_

_            What happened to her?_

_            How could I have saved her?_

_            How could I have failed?_

_            What did I fail at?  _

            Why do I care? 

            He took a breath.  In a few minutes he would either be running or fighting…and an adrenaline rush can rid one of all their worries…

*

            "Freeze!"

            The guard stopped mid-turn as Hilde's spell took effect.  

            "YESSS!"  Hilde jumped up and down.  "It worked!  It worked!  Cool!  Awesome!!  Oh yeah!  Oh yeah!  Who's good?!  Ohhhhh YEAH!!!!!!!!!"

            Catherine looked unimpressed.  "Um…we still have to get the key."

            Hilde stopped abruptly.  "Oh, right."  She bounced over to the door and reached through the small barred window.  "I'll get it!  I'll—unghh…rrg!!!"

            "What seems to be the problem?"

            "Can't…reach…augh!!"

            "Let me try."

            "No!  I can do it!"

            Two minutes later, Hilde was still trying.  "Um, Hilde," said Catherine, "we really need to get out of here."

            "Fine!  Let's see you do it!"

            "Okay!"

            Catherine walked over, reached her hand through the bars, and lightly picked up the keys.  Then she unlocked the door and let it swing open, bumping gently against the immobilized guard.  

            Hilde watched, mouth agape.  "Not…fair…"

            Catherine shrugged.  "Long arms come in handy…"

            "Hmph."

            "Short arms don't."

            "Ahhhhhh!"  

            Catherine sped out the door, Hilde chasing after.  Three minutes later Catherine and Hilde were standing out of the fort, other escapees surrounding them.  Hilde caught up.  

            "Ahhhh!"  

            "Hey…it made you HURRY UP!"  

            "Hmph."  

            "Now…RUN!"  

*

            "Hey!!   You guys!!!  They're coming and you're all just SITTING HERE???  I tell you, men…"

            At that comment, Wufei, who had sat calmly ignoring Dorothy's screeching, jumped up at the last comment.  "Discriminating by gender, huh??  Hypocrite."

            Dorothy yanked out her wooden spoon in answer.

            Wufei snorted and turned away.  "All right, people.  Let's move."

            Everyone immediately obeyed.  

*

Astra:  OOOO…looky!  We let Wufei WIN!

Shizuko:  How original!  Hope you liked it!

Astra:  Sorry it was short…I'm going to try and write some more!  

Both:  See you next chapter!  


	17. Chapter 17: Not so daring escapes and M...

Shizuko:  'allo!  YES!  A NEW chapter!

Astra: Mwehehehehehe!  

Chapter Seventeen

            Duo had eaten enough food to feed seven Rider/Flyer teams before he finally decided to have another go at the door.  "Watch this 'un, Q-man," he said confidently, rolling up his sleeves.  "It thins any material.  Comes in handy for eavesdropping."

            "You don't really use it…"

            "Of course I do!  All the time!  Now, stand back."

*

            Rhea sped along through the forest after the mosquito, her sisters close behind.   She had the feeling something was about to happen; a magic sort of prickling was in the air.  She hoped Quatre was all right.

*

            "Duo, I think the door is _thickening_, if anything."

            "It is not!"

            "But if you look at it…"

            "You wouldn't know.  Leave it to the master, Q-man."

            "But…"

            "Well, fine then!  You do it!"

            Quatre studied the door for a moment.  "I think there's some sort of spell on it already."

            "So?"

            "So I'll try this."  He touched the door gently and muttered a few words.

            "What's that?"

            "It's a fortifying charm, thickens and strengthens things."

            "That's crazy!  We're trying to get OUT of here!"

            Quatre ignored him and continued casting the charm over and over again.  

*

            Rhea sped up the mountain path until she reached a dead end.  They looked at the rocks that stretched up in front of them, trying to figure out where they were.  Quatre had to be somewhere nearby.

*

            "See, the charm on the door _reverses_ anything cast on it after.  Your thinning spell thickened it, so I'm fortifying it."

            Duo shook his head.  "And you thought I'd lost it.  Q-man, nobody does something like that to their do—" There was a crash.  

*

            The company of sisters in deer form all were looking about when suddenly a door fell out of nowhere in the mountainside, and a boy with a braid tumbled spread-eagle out on top of it.  Quatre stood in the doorway, shaking his head.  "I told you not to lean on the door, Duo."

*

            Midii ran a hand over the ridges on Ryiu's back.  

            _Why did you come to me?_  

            A moment after the thought, little flashes of color began prickling at the back of Midii's consciousness.  She screwed her eyes shut and concentrated on the lights…soon it merged and molded into a picture.  A far way part of her recognized that Ryiu was sending her a memory…

///Ryiu's Memory///

            _Ryiu/Midii sighed contently and looked down at the dragon curled up next to him/her.  Smaller and shaded a pale sea green, the female dragon lay sleeping.  _

            Hali… 

Midii felt Ryiu breathe the name.  The waves of love and care Midii felt as Ryiu remembered this dragon told her that this must have been his mate.  

_Ryiu/Midii sighed once more, sure that everything was safe, and laid their head back on the ground.  As Ryiu's/Midii's eyes began to close and explosion rocked the cave.  Ryiu/Midii heard Hali shriek in pain as debris fell from the ceiling.  _  

            _Ryiu/Midii leapt up roaring.  They wouldn't let anything hurt Hali!  _

            Spinning, towards the front of the cave Ryiu/Midii caught sight of several tow legged creatures…humans.

_            Ryiu/Midii gave off a toothy dragon smirk.  _HA!  Humans…no problem.

_            The muscles in Ryiu's/Midii's back legs bunched, preparing for a leap…but they would never release.  Silver light flooded into the cave.  Ryiu's/Midii's eyes clenched shut, but the light didn't disperse.  It only grew, enveloping all of his senses, burning with cold.  _

            As a final act of defiance, Ryiu/Midii screeched.  But it was too late…  

 ///Ryiu's Memory///

            Midii gasped and let her hand fall from Ryiu's side.  

            _Oh my…_

            She looked into Ryiu's eyes, gave a strangled sob and threw her arms around his neck.  

            _They imprisoned him in his own mind!  _

            Midii closed her eyes and concentrated on Hali's name and then on a feeling on questioning.  

            _I hope this works…_

            Teal fibers danced in the back of her mind.  _He's the teal._  She began to feel helpless and worried.  

            _He doesn't know what happened to his mate.  He lost her_.      

*

            Sally looked at the ceiling.  Sally looked at the floor.  Sally looked at the wall next to her.  They all looked the _same_.  She sighed.  Despite the fact that she was imprisoned and her life was held in peril, Sally was _bored_.  

            She looked at the sleeping form nearest to her.  Meiran squirmed in restless sleep.  _She's worrying about Wufei again.  Not that she would admit it.  Well, I will.  The little smart alec doesn't know how to take care of himself…  _  

Flashback

            Sally skidded around a corner at breakneck speed.  

            _Ah!  I'm late!_  

            She sprinted through the halls of Central Compound, sure that she would run into someone (or something, if she was really unlucky.)  

            She was there for a regional meeting.  Not a very important regional meeting, just a very boring annual meeting to discuss boring, but necessary, things.  

            She stopped before she rounded the last corner and took a deep breath.  She straightened her shirt and neatened her hair before she walked towards the door to the conference room at a much more sedate pace.  

            She opened the door and stepped in.  Several expectant faces turned toward her.  

            "Sorry…" she said as she walked the rest of the way in.  She wasn't that late, not everyone was seated.  Commander Winner, who was hosting the meeting as commander of Central Compound, was seated at the head of the table.  Other commanders began walking towards there seats at his gesture.  She was about to move towards her own seat when she heard some one to her left mutter under their breath,

            "Onnas…always late…"  

            Sally turned around to see a young man – boy – leaning against the door looking at the floor.   

            _Must be a messenger page for the meeting._

            The boy stood from his leaning position.  Sally looked to the insignia on his left shoulder, trying to find his rank so that she could give him a proper dressing down.  

            But she wouldn't get her chance.  

            To her complete surprise and not a little frustration, he bore the ringed eight-pointed star of a fellow _commander_.  He did not even acknowledge her with a glance, but walked off to sit down.  She started toward the opposite end of the long table, but found that the only available seat was next to the impudent boy-commander.  _See if I ever come late again,_ she thought to herself, groaning inwardly.

            As she took her seat without looking at her new little annoyance, Commander Winner stood and began speaking.  

            "Welcome fellow commanders…"

            Sally began to find that her mind was all ready wandering.  

            _They're just going to fight over the same things they always do…_

            Commander Septum from Grand Canyon Compound began speaking, "I support you fully, Commander Winner, the Riders and Flyers are purely a messenger group…wasting resources on arms build up is idiotic!"

            Sally inwardly sighed.  _I suppose its time for me to argue against them…again…_

            But before she could speak, a stern voice beside her began, "If there's anything idiotic in this room, its you Commander Septum.  _You_ may be safe with your compound built into the solid walls of a canyon, but _my_ people are at the top of an open cliff top.  In the six months I've served as commander we've been attacked by roving bandits continuously.  We can defend ourselves from them as long as we're inside the compound, but a pair of messengers is an easy target for a group twenty strong."  

            Sally grinned…_I just might like this kid after all…_

            Commander Winner looked at the young man, "Commander Chang, if you could keep your comments towards the other commanders more respectful in the future…"

            She felt the boy – Commander Chang? – sit up straighter in his chair, but he didn't say anything.  She took the moment to voice her own opinion, "I agree with Commander Chang.  Southern Range is just as vulnerable, the Sayitans are so close I can feel them breathing down my neck.  Though any attacks we receive are from 'nameless bandits' we've found Sayitan insignia on bodies before."

            "Which is why we must prepare _now_, _before_ we're overrun," Commander Chang voiced.  

We now interrupt the flashback for a certain thought of Sally's

            They had never solved the problem, and now it was too late.

We now return to your regularly scheduled flashback

            Sally was the second to last person to leave the room.  The last was Commander Chang, who tripped over a chair and dropped his papers.  With a sigh, she walked over and helped him retrieve them.  "Men," she snorted in a _very_ audible mutter, "such _klutzes._"

            The young commander glared at her.  

            She grinned back and offered him her right hand.  "I'm Sally Po.  Thanks for your support in there."

            He shook her hand stiffly.  "Only logical.  Nothing personal intended.  I'm Chang Wufei."

            "Nice to meet you, Wufei."

            By then, they had finished gathering the papers, and both stood up simultaneously.  

End flashback

            After that, Wufei and Sally had formed a tentative alliance against the other idiot commanders who weren't doing anything.  

            For the next several years, Sally had spent quite a bit of time attempting to smooth over Wufei's "relationship" with his wife.  It hadn't been working.

            Sally looked over at Meiran, who had just whispered Wufei's name in her sleep.  Maybe it _had_ worked a little bit.

            And then Meiran finished the sentence.  "…you _baka_…"

            Sally sighed and shook her head.

Astra: "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!  No time to say hello, GOODBYE!  I'm late!  I'm late!  I'm late!"  Mwe…the last part with Sally reminded me of that…he!  

Shizuko: Hope you liked!  

Astra:  And if you're interested, Hali means sea in Greek!  

Shizuko: Yes…I'm sure they're all _fascinated_…

Astra:  *nodnod* 

Shizuko: It's spring break (*happy chibi dance*) so we should have another chapter up soon!  

Both: Adios!  


	18. Chapter 18: Relena delivers THE MESSAGE ...

Astra: New chapter!  

Shizuko: Weee!  

Chapter Eighteen

Relena pushed the food on her plate in a circle with her fork.  

            "Aren't you hungry?" asked Noin, with a look of motherly concern.

            "I feel like I've forgotten something," said Relena.  Then it hit her.  "Oh!  I was told to deliver a message."  She paused.  _For His Lordship…  That must be my brother; he was a prince.  _"Zechs," she started.

            "Hm?"  He picked up his glass for a sip.

"You, uh, you have to take care of your daughter yourself now—" She broke off as her brother choked and spluttered.  Noin looked seriously shocked.  Treize became suddenly very interested in his napkin.  "And…um…her protector is lost…" She bit her lip, looking around.  "Did I say something wrong?"

            "What daughter??" demanded Noin.

            "Wait, hold on," choked a flustered Zechs.  

            Treize, unnoticed, quietly rose and left the table while the others attempted to untangle what Relena had just said.

            "I don't think that message was for me," Zechs was saying, putting tremendous effort into remaining calm.  "I don't have a daughter!" 

            "But the message was for 'His Lordship.'  Who else would that be?"

            Treize smiled slightly to himself as he strode out into the garden, the night breezes making his cloak ripple slightly.  A moment later, the soft sound of running feet approached.  He turned to see Relena.  "Can I help you?"

            She turned a little red.  "Zechs said the message might have been meant for you instead.  I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have…"

            He smiled thoughtfully.  "Lady Une sent you, didn't she?"

            Relena nodded slowly.  "But don't you mean Commander Une?"

            He turned away to examine a flourishing rose bush nearby.  "I suppose she's Commander Une now.  I knew her as a lady, though."

            "You knew her?"

            "Quite well," replied Treize.  Relena could tell by the look in his eyes that she wasn't about to get any more information from him, so she went inside to help Noin with the dishes.  He didn't even really notice that she had gone, but stood quietly gazing at the star-studded canopy of sky above him. 

It started out rather muddled: a memory of oppressive heat and a feeling that the world wasn't quite real.  Then came the voices, far off and distant, that only became clear once he focused on them.  

Flashback

            "Master Treize taken down by a mere fever?  I _have_ to see this."

            The voice was assertive, but not unwelcome.  It rang out above the murmur of servants and the haze of sickness that blocked the young noble's senses.  A blurred face framed in light brown hair entered his line of vision and then moved out again.

            "You're right.  He does look pretty out of it."

            "Thank you for that observation, dear lady," groaned Treize, pulling a pillow over his head.  "And it's not as if I've never been sick before."

            "True," she conceded.  "But it's so rare.  And you managed to put such _dignity_ into being ill…it's quite an improvement from the time you were five and tried sliding down the baniste—"

            "Don't go into that now!  This is bad enough as it is," broke in Treize, an annoyed edge in his usually calm voice.

            She allowed herself a smile and then sat down on a cushioned chair nearby.  "So do you think you'll be well enough to receive the delegates from the next province…"

            "I'll be fine soon enough," he assured her.

            She nodded.  "From what I've seen in the past, I believe it.  You don't let anything get in your way."

            "Nothing."

            Lady Une looked up as the door opened.  "Besides, I think you're in good hands."  She gave a nod to the blond servant girl, who had just entered with a bowl of soup, before leaving.  "I'll drop by again next time father let's me out of the manor."

            The servant gave her a respectful curtsey as she left, and then brought the tray over to the incapacitated noble.  Treize moved to sit up.

            The girl gave a soft smile, "Please keep still.  Moving too much will make you feel worse."  

            She placed the tray on the nightstand next to his bed and helped him sit up.  Once again she reached for the tray and placed it on his lap.  

            "Can you feed yourself?"

            "I'm sure I'll manage."  

            "Probably even if it kills you."

            Treize looked up at the girl.  Color filled her cheeks, "Your stubbornness is famous throughout your father's lands."

            "I suppose there are worse things I could be famous – or infamous – for."

            She smiled again and turned to leave.  

            "Don't go, I'd like to talk to someone…what's your name?"

            She turned and smiled once again, "Leia Barton."          

*

            Treize flung the sheets off and stood up.  

            _Enough!  I will not stay in this room one moment LONGER!  _

            He grabbed an outfit out of his closet and pulled it on.  When the last cuff was buttoned he walked out the door…

            …and ran straight into Leia.  

            "Master Treize!"

            "I told you to call me Treize…no master…"

            "Of course, but shouldn't _Treize_ be in bed?"

            He looked down at to see her small face looking up at him expectantly.  He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "No…Treize should be out making sure everything hasn't fallen apart while he's been absent."  He turned to leave and was startled to hear a small snort from behind him.  He looked back at Leia.  She smirked and said, "Go ahead.  I'm sure we've all been lost without your excellent care for two days."

            _Did she just say what I thought she did?_  

            He paused a moment and then grinned himself.  

            "Fine then.  Since I'm not needed I'll just go for a ride instead."  

            Leia folded her arms and stared at him, "Absolutely not!  As your nurse I forbid you from…"

            "As my nurse you should accompany me and make sure I don't hurt myself."

            Treize lightly took her arm and guided her out to the stables. 

            "Ride?  A horse?"

Shizuko: TO BE CONTINUED!

Astra:  hehe!  


	19. Chapter 19: Magic and Mushy Stuff

Astra:  We're sorry it's so late!  *points at Shizuko*  Blame her!

Shizuko:  Sure blame the "lackey"…blame her!

Astra:  No!  Not MY fault!  Yours!  

Shizuko:  Yours!

Astra: Yours! 

Shizuko:  Yours!

Astra: Yours! 

Shizuko:  Yours!

Astra: Yours! 

Shizuko:  Yours!

Astra: Yours! 

Shizuko:  Yours!

Astra: Yours! 

Shizuko:  Yours!

Astra: Yours! 

Shizuko: Grr…

Astra: Grr…

*Sounds of brawling slowly fade away as your regularly scheduled fanfic continues…*

Chapter Nineteen

An hour later, Treize and Leia were guiding their horses through the countryside.  

            "See, you're a natural."

            Leia smiled at him.  

            _I'm beginning to really like that smile…_

            "So, young lord, why have you treated your humble servant to a day in the countryside?"

            "As a thank you for the humble servant's tender care while the young lord was ill."  

            Leia opened her mouth to answer when a flock of birds burst out of a nearby bush.  Treize grabbed for the reins as his mount began to bolt.  

            "Woah!  Slow…" 

            The reins slipped out of his fingers as he felt the horse rear underneath him.  Treize was thrown from the back of the animal in an instant.  

            Landing hard on his back, Treize looked up to see a thousand pounds of horseflesh began to fall over him.  Closing his eyes, knowing he would be either killed or crippled, Treize muttered a small prayer and held his breath.  

            Nothing happened.  

            His eyes snapped open.  

            There was his mount.  Motionless. 

            Falling.  

            But not moving. 

            _MOVE Treize!_

            Not pausing to think, Treize moved.  

            And time caught up with him.  

*

            Treize stared blankly as his mount struggled to regain an upright posture.  

            He stood up from where he lay in the dust and looked down at himself.  

            _I thought I was supposed to be very dead right now…at least very much in pain_.  

            He looked up at Leia and the breath caught in his throat.  

            The servant girl was glowing a dim gold.  Ashen faced she looked up at him.  

            "All you all right, sire?"

            Treize said nothing for a moment and then gave up on eloquence and spit out.  

            "Why are you glowing?"  

            She looked at him in alarm.  

            "You can see this?"

            He just looked back at her.  

            "You can see this," she murmured.  

            "_What_ is going on?  What happened…something happened…" he trailed off, pointing at the horse who was now standing calmly in the middle of the trail.   

            Leia's eyes bored into him.  "You _saw_ the change?  You saw it?"

            "Then it really did stop?"

            She hesitated and nodded.  

            "How?"

            She blinked and looked around warily.  "Perhaps we should find somewhere else to talk about this."  

            "No.  This will be explained _now_." Treize demanded.  _Something unnatural occurred…I plan to figure out what it was _right_ now…_

            "It is and explanation that will take…time…"

            Treize grabbed his horse's reins and pulled the animal to the side of the trail.  

            "I think I can make the time to listen."  

            Leia dismounted and followed him.  "Very well."  

*__

            Treize leaned against a tree and looked at Leia expectantly.  Before saying anything she sat down on the grass near him, settled herself, and sighed.  She looked at him.  

            "I don't know where to start."

            "The beginning generally works."

            She sat silent for a moment, staring at her hands in her lap, and then said, "You shouldn't have seen what I did."  

            "What _you_ did?"  

Once again, she looked up at him.  _How am I going to explain this?_

"With magic."

"_Magic_?  Leia…I'm not a school boy…"

            She looked at him and raised her left eyebrow.  "Fine.  You explain it then."  

            Treize stammered, "Well…I….I'm sure,"

            "You're sure of nothing." Leia snapped.  

            Treize almost said something about the girl's impudence but decided against it.  "Fine then…let's say I believed you.  What did you do?  Stop time?"

            "Hardly.  I could never manage something like that.  I merely…slowed down a part of it…"

            "So I could get out of the way?"

            "Yes."

            "So, why wouldn't I see this?"

            "Magic is only visible to those being directly affected could see a spell like that…I slowed down the fall of the horse…you stayed in your normal state…"

            "But I _did_ see it…so what happened."

            "Well…the only other explanation…"  Leia paused.  

            "Yes?" Treize prompted.  

            "Well…the only other person who could see that would be someone else who could perform it.  Some one…"

            Treize waited.  

            "…with magic?"

            Treize laughed and stood up.  "I think I've had enough of this…magic is a myth…"

            "No, it's not…"

            "…and of it exists…I will have no part in…"

            Leia grasped his wrist as he turned to walk by.  

            "Treize!"  

            He looked down at her.  

            "Let me show you.  Give it a chance.  Let me show you what you can do."

            About to rip his arm out of her fingers, Treize looked down into the pleading eyes looking back up at him.  

            He nodded.  

            "Close your eyes."

            He did.  

            Slowly the sounds around him faded away and all he could sense was Leia's hand on his wrist.     

            "Look inside yourself, Treize." 

            _Look inside myself…how?_

            "What makes you yourself?" 

            _Me.  Well…I'm sure someone thinks I'm perfect…_

            "Truly."

            _She can all ready read me like a book…_

_            What am I?  _

_            Full of pride.  _

_            But I believe if a man wants something done he does it himself…there is nothing more beautiful than a man fighting for what he believes in…_

_            And I believe life is nothing without integrity…_

_            I know several things.  _

_            That roses are the most beautiful in the morning…and red wine is best aged…_

_            But beauty is in the eye of the beholder.  _

_            I am an idealist.  _

_            But I think my intelligence more often then not forgives my sense…love…of the dramatic… _

_            I believe in second chances…_

_            If only because I know I'll need them for myself…_

_            I believe in love.  _

_            And have faith in myself.  _

_            Myself.  _

_            Something to consider. _  

            "Open your eyes."  

            He did.  He looked to where his hand grasped Leia's.  

            It was glowing.  

            He looked down at himself and then released his hand from Leia's grasp.  He studied his hand, traced with white fire.  

            This was him.  

            _Myself._  

            He looked to Leia.  "How did you…"

            "…I didn't.  You did."    

*

            Leia and Treize rode back in silence.  For the moment, Treize had nothing to say and Leia knew what it felt like to be suddenly confronted with something so strange…coming from you…

            _But it was different from me._

            Leia knew what it felt like to have magic running through you, but when she brought it out of her self, she shimmered.  Treize had…exploded…

            _He has so much raw power…if he could…_

            "What do we do now?"

            Leia looked up at Treize.  He had decided to break their comfortable silence.  

            "You try and harness it."

            He stopped his horse for a moment and gazed at her.  

            "With your help?"

            She blushed and said, "With my help…"

            He smiled. 

Three Months Later                         "No…just imagine…ack!  Treize!  No!"             Leia shielded her eyes from the explosion.              "Well…shoving your power into the object…would cause it to explode…but…that wasn't what we were aiming for…"             Treize leaned back in the grass of the clearing why they were practicing his latest magical endeavors.              "Must this be so hard?"             "You know very well anything worth having takes work.  And once you have the control…it gets easier…"             Treize sat up and teased, "But I'm sure I'll never be at your level…"  

            Leia looked at him seriously, "No, Treize, you'll be much better…I can't teach you much longer…you've got so much more potential then I ever did…so much more to control…"

             Treize put an arm around her should and pulled her closer.  "We'll get through it…together."

            Leia stiffened for a moment.  

            _This isn't right…for either of us…he's a Lord…I'm…_

            Treize tilted her chin up to him, "Leia…"  

            _It isn't right…but it feels right…_

            Leia didn't protest as Treize placed a gentle kiss on her lips, but as the kiss grew in passion she broke away.  

            "Treize…I'm not ready…"

            "It's okay…"

            Leia buried her head in his chest.  Treize held her tighter, as if scared to let go.  

            _Falling in love…is certainly going to make things harder…_

            She breathed in his scent of roses and leather.  

            _But I don't think I can help myself…_

Astra:  *Bloodied and sporting a broken nose*  Hope you enjoyed it…

Shizuko:  *Also bloodied and sporting a broken wrist*  Yeah…*passes out*  

Astra:  *grins*  YEAH!  Look what we go through for you!  *passes out*


End file.
